


I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all I got was this stupid smile on my face

by joetrohmancantlose



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftermath, Blind Date, Comedy, F/M, Greendale, Karaoke, Knight in Shining Armour, NSFW, One Night Stand, Set Up, Side Story, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a night no one will forget once they finally remember, gig, hangover stories, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joetrohmancantlose/pseuds/joetrohmancantlose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...</p><p>After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. </p><p>Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.</p><p>Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? </p><p>Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.</p><p>Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Care

**Tegan**

Taking off my stupid plastic name tag from my black polo work shirt I smile happily to myself as it is early Saturday evening and I have just finished my shift. 

I work at a local bar in town called "Black Magic" and right now what I wanted more than anything was to go home to the apartment I shared with my best friend Mia and sleep. 

But there was a reason why I had been mainlining coffee all afternoon whilst working the bar and tables even more than the fact that I have been here since eight am.

I was out this evening with Mia and her boyfriend named Mike he was a really cool guy and they have been together for over three years. 

I have been as busy with work as I am currently a supervisor but I have hopes of soon becoming an assistant manager.

So this evening was time for me to let myself go and have some fun I groan as I hit my elbow on the tiny bathroom stall as I change for tonight. 

Mia and Mike are meeting me here and then we will head to Crash Pit a venue in town which hosts live band and themed parties. 

We are going to see a band from Chicago play as they are getting quite popular and Mia knows how much I love seeking new music. 

We both bond together over music and I had been in a band myself from 2010 to earlier this year as I was the lead singer.

Raging Hearts we were then called and yes it was an awful name but I had gotten dumped by the guitarist and replaced in one day I never to this day knew why. 

The new singer that had been chosen was taller and prettier than me which may have been a factor against me. 

I had just been sacked from two positons that day which had happened five months ago now and I was over it, see I wasn't bitter! 

We had actually played at the Crash Pit a few times I recall and I do not miss it really as it was just for fun and a way to spend time with my-then- boyfriend. 

Hearing a dance track being played from the speakers in the ceiling I cringe to myself as I am not fond of that kind of music, unless I am very drunk and that hasn't happened in a while.

I do like some music from recent years but I am a fan of classic punk and rock bands Mia calls me a music snob but I digress. 

Just because I am sick and tired of all those wannabe indie rock chicks who wear band tees and they haven't an actual clue who the band is or they know it because some pop singer murdered (sorry covered) a song by them. 

That is what really gets me wound up when I see girls wearing a Ramones or Nirvana tee and they know like one song, which is usually the one that made said band very famous. 

Then they come up to me all "I love Nirvana, did you know he got murdered?" or some equally stupid crap like that which makes me want to hurt them. 

But instead I kind of nod just nod and back away, Mia has friends who are just like this and they compare themselves to me...and here I am back to sounding like a snob.

Yeah I do sound pretty elitist I decide as I attempt to apply foundation in the grotty dark lit bathroom. 

I then smooth over my eyebrows adding some more black kohl pencil to my upper and lower lids then go over it with liquid eyeliner finally adding heaps of mascara to my lashes to complete my eyes. 

It isn't like I am trying to get the attention of anyone because even if I was they would not know I existed anyway. 

Ok so you got me there is a certain bartender I have had my eye on for a while now but he usually just says like two things to me hi and bye being the exact words. 

He has been on my radar for quite a few months even before I had gotten dumped and chucked out from the band. 

But I had a few rules to dating like the next single girl in the city, I joke, I basically did not date where I worked and secondly Alex was in a band. 

That was a big no-no, I refused to date anyone from a band, especially if they were guitarists and even if they resembled Johnny Depp I would say no. 

So I have kind of shot myself in the foot but past events have taught me to be more picky even when Mia teases me and calls me a ice queen or something more rude. 

The guys from my past were all losers anyway I had a bad track record with guitarists in bands and at twenty seven I should really know better ha ha.

But tonight I wasn't really on the lookout for a catch I was to have fun with my friends and see where the night took us. 

Wasn't that what all the late twenty some-things were up too? Well from past nights out with Mike I knew tonight would be mad as he sure knew how to plan good nights so deep down I was excited. 

For my outfit this evening I decided on a black body con Lycra skirt which was the right length to not look too short on me.

Adding to that was an off white vintage band tee I have had for over ten years it is of a punk band called Mission Unclear that only had three albums out then disbanded but the tee has seen many a decent night out and still is one of my wardrobe staples. 

It is the band's classic logo a bomb which has a stop logo around it and the band's name in chunky black letters. 

Yes I know a lot of people do wear said tee shirt it is up there with best but I may let this one slide as anyone who loves the band is a friend of mine. 

Tucking it loosely into my tight skirt and I then shrug on one of my many leopard print cardigans and my dark plum battered pumps to finish the look.

My shoulder length boring brunette coloured hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and admiring myself in the mirror I thought I looked good I normally wear jeans so it was a change to dress up kind of and have a bit of fun. 

Checking my reflection one last time I guess this was as good as it was going to get, but for the first time in a while I actually felt good so that maybe a good omen for this evening? 

Shoving my work clothes and make up bag into my locker I checked my phone to see the time and that a few free beers here would not hurt me...

Walking out from the staff room on cue I see Alex who is beginning his shift soon for happy hour at the bar. 

It isn't like I am stalking him or anything but I do help with the staff rota's so I have an idea when he will be in to work that doesn't sound creepy does it? 

Alex is tall, and I adore tall guys he has short brown hair in a messy mop style and he is just so hot! 

I catch him looking at me like at first he is not sure who I am but he looks down a little more past my eyes and then he remembers. 

I really should glare at him for this but I think he is either checking me out or trying to read my tee shirt? 

"Hey!" Alex smirks at me and I must look amazed as I wonder to myself do I have something on my face? I am sure I must have drawn an extra eyebrow on or something as he is really looking at me and it is making my face go a horrible shade of red I know it.

"Hi Alex!" I finally reply as I notice his face look up and his eyes meet mine as I am telling myself to calm down as this is just a normal meeting.

"Up to much this evening?" He drawls as he is standing in front of me and I think this is one of the longest conversations we have had in all the time he has been here.

"Out with friends..." I explain as if I mention Mia he will get that horrible looking scowl on his face I have seen so many times when she appears.  
Nodding Alex turns and leaves as he heads for the bar and I count to ten and compose myself then follow trying to look like I am not interested or at the least in a hurry to get to the bar. 

At the bar I get a beer then attempt to sit on one of the stools it is still a bit early for a crowd as it is almost seven in the evening. 

Mia soon arrives as I am on my second drink and I see her sticking both her thumbs down at me as she spots Alex she hates him as much as he appears to despise her. 

Looking back I notice Alex has moved away and is sorting out glasses as Mia approaches me she begins to cheer as I roll my eyes at her then she shouts at Alex to serve her. 

He does as he is told and tells us "on the house" as he hands out two beers and I notice him giving Mia a funny look which she ignores and I let the moment pass as they are always like this together.

We move away from the bar and head over to two couches which are free with a small round wooden table in the middle I take one and Mia the other and then I sigh happily. 

"You look so hot!" Mia cheers as she leans over to hug me and I notice she is looking very pretty wearing black shiny skinny jeans that looked painted on and a blue chiffon sleeveless blouse. 

Her white blonde hair is always immaculate and right now isn't any different as it is wrapped into a tight bun on top of her head. 

"You look hotter!" I joke "I am just looking forward to a good night out” I state as I then notice Alex is talking to two girls who are leaning way over the bar as he is whispering to them. 

"Forget him tonight will epic!" Mia snorts as she catches me looking at Alex and I nod in return as what would make tonight epic was him coming out with us and then ending up in my bed!

"I know, I know!" I smile as Mia nudges me as I resume my staring and one of the blondes talking to Alex glares at me, it seems I have been forgotten.

"Mike will meet us here and then we will head off to Crash Pit and after the gig he has it all planned out!" Mia tells me and I nod at her. 

"Cool." I begin "You know what I would love to do is come back here and see Alex-"

"Don't say it!" Mia snaps at me I told you she hated him both herself and Mike actually would never let that happen.

All I knew was that I did not have work tomorrow as I had booked time off so I could drink as much as I wanted and curse about it later when I would probably wake up in my bathroom or something hugging the toilet. 

That was Mike's fault as he always ordered lots of beers and shots of some description. 

 

Yet as I said earlier it had been months since I had a decent night out so maybe my liver will hate me in the morning I will just spend all day in bed? 

Simple!

"So tonight this band we are seeing is awesome and believe me you will be so stoked that you have seen them live!" Mia tells me cutting into my thoughts as she continues to discuss this evenings events and I am sure she has noticed me still staring at Alex as he is busy with the blondes still at the bar. 

"Tegan!" Mia yells at me making me jump and several heads turn to look at us as I stare back at them trying to look unaffected.

"I agree I look forward to tonight!" I state as I had been listening to her "Seeing a live band sounds awesome as it has been a while!" I smile at Mia as she nods back at me and I to continue” We can have a dance like old times and-"

"You could meet someone!" Mia cuts in but I ignore her as I see the two blondes are still chatting to Alex it makes me feel so jealous yet I can hear Mia cursing loudly under her breath at me. 

It is here I feel a little defeated like I should just go home and sulk but I roll my eyes as I hear Mia telling me yet again that I could do so much better than Alex.

"I, as your best friend know your type of guy and he is not it!" Mia points at Alex in a not very subtle way at all which makes me pay more attention to my beer and not the bar.

"Who is then?" I ask her "Besides the actors I like and fantasize about in bed who is my type of guy?"  
I regret asking this the second the question leaves my mouth and I see Mia's smile get wider as she then gets very specific by telling me "He is a tall guy, messy brown hair , deep blue eyes and a very rude sense of humor!"

Here she loses me as I give her a weird look and she does this thing with her eyebrows by raising one of them and making funny faces at me "You wait!" Mia exclaims and I just brush it off as her being weird. 

I am saved from any more interrogation on my type by the arrival of Mike as he appears by Mia's side and the pair kiss. 

He is a little taller than her with spiky black hair, grey eyes, and a playful smile I do worry about Mike being around sometimes as he likes to play pranks a lot and gets Mia in on them too.

As he goes to get more drinks I decide that a few more down the line and then I won't be as wary of him as a rushed snack before the end of my shift was the food I had to prepare my stomach for the onslaught of alcohol. 

Sure I am not one of these people who rely on alcohol to be funny or cool but sometimes it does help! 

Coming back from the bar Mike is using his right hand to make some rude gestures with and I am sure they are aimed at Alex but he cannot obviously see. 

"So Fall Out Boy!" Mike nods at me as he sits down next to Mia readjusting his black thick framed glasses he has on believe me they are no fashion statement the guy is blind without them.

"I have let Mia listen to their ep and debut and let me tell you guys tonight is going to be an awesome gig." Mike states happily.

"He knows the guys!" Mia tells me and I nod anyway as everybody knows Mike but I am still not sold.

"Yeah I knew the bassist from college his name is Pete and we haven't seen each other in ages so it will be fun." Mike winks at me and I roll my eyes back at him.

"He says they are a bunch of really cool guys who are around the same age as us and down to earth they like to put on a show on stage!" Mia tells me as I drink another beer quickly to avoid having to talk back to her. 

"Pete is the best he likes a joke just like me." Mike smiles and I nod trying to break into a smirk as he carries on to say that all the guys are free agents too and I almost choke on my beer as I notice Mia giggling next to me.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I deadpan "What part of I don't date guys in bands do neither of you understand."

"All of it." Mia winks at me "We all know that is your type that you get all hot for so why deny it?"

"I need more drink..." I state to them both making Mike leave to go to the bar as I glare at Mia all the while he isn't at the table which makes her laugh even more at me.

"You need to get over yourself." Mia smirks at me and I stick my finger up at her in retaliation.

"I'm fine thank you!" I retort "I don't need no help for something I am not looking for."

"Yeah you do because if I see you making eyes at Alex again I may have to tell him about that dream you told me all about." Mia gives me a challenging look "But I guess if I do he won't ever look at you the same way again?"

"Let's give it a rest shall we." I snap as I regret ever telling Mia about the dream but I had been drinking and talk as usual had gotten onto my bartender crush.

"You need to get laid." Mia shouts loudly as I nod at her in a form of a reply as deep down I am seething she will pay for this. 

Mike looks like he is trying not to laugh as he comes back as he must have heard Mia shouting then I get a horrible thought what if he knew about the dream?

"It wasn't on this couch that it happened was it?" Mike asks as he answers my question yes he does know as him and Mia collapse into giggles together as my dream comes back to me and makes me blush.

"I hate you both." I state as I grab a beer from the table and lean back on the opposite couch in front of them glaring and making them laugh even more.

Finally leaving work after four or so beers I look sorrowfully at Alex's back as we pass the bar and I wish I could sit there all night staring at him.

I hated feeling like this about a crush I was the wrong side of twenty five and I should know better! 

I guess some people never get away from that feeling of butterflies in their stomach, but it wasn't like that with Alex with him it was pure lust. 

Cursing at Mike who after inhaling deeply on his cigarette blows the smoke into my face as we stand outside I hate guys who smoke and never usually look twice at them. 

That actually is pretty mean of me really as I used to smoke till a few months ago when I found out Alex hated smokers but it actually reminded me too much of past boyfriends and yeah I am making far too many excuses right now.

Walking to the other side of town with a short cut through the mall and past the parade of stores I calmed down a little as I loved Greendale. 

I had met Mia at elementary school here and we have been best friends since even both staying here to study at Greendale College together. 

We have lived in three apartments and right now she is getting very close to Mike again spending all their time together but I do not mind him I think her past choice of guys have been worse than mine...almost. 

Finally arriving at the venue Mike makes us stop before we join the queue which is beginning to form and snakes it way round the side of the small building. 

"Thanks to me!" Mike begins looking to see he has both of our attention and I nod for him to continue what he was saying "We can just walk in as I know that security dude and he can let us in early!"

So following Mike he fist pumps the security guy who is standing at the side door and after showing him the tickets we are let in and this is it the night has begun. 

Once inside I look around the small corridor which if we follow will take us into the venue but we stand by the tiny box office as I try to look away from Mia and Mike who are having an impromptu make out session.

I guess she is a little tipsy already as she is leaning in close to him and I feel a bit jealous to be honest as I wouldn't mind kissing the crazy out of someone right about now. 

Especially Alex who in my fantasy would sweep me off my feet to his bed for some alone time but if I had any more thoughts on that and I would need to have a cold shower. 

 

Finally letting each other go otherwise I would have had to start chucking water or something over them to separate the smoochy couple. 

"If we stay here any longer we will miss the gig!" I state after coughing loudly at them and the pair separate slowly with Mia winking at me then tugging on my ponytail.

"Well let's go then!" Mike cheers "Who wants a beer?" He asks as we make our way through the corridor as I look at the walls covered in gig posters and see a crowd forming at the other side as people push to get into the venue.

It surprises me every time as Mike can appear a little full of himself at times but tonight he is very friendly as he meets people he has known for ages and introduces us to everyone. 

The guy is popular as despite the small venue he is high fiving or hugging a lot of friends. 

Mia is the same as she is quite confident compared to me as I am quite cynical but she loves to meet new people and it seems everyone adores her. 

If that was me in her place right now (not that I would want to be) I would just be a sardonic mess as I smell bullshit a mile away. 

I watch as Mike leans into his girlfriend and moves some hair from her face so she looks at him and it is a cute scene to watch but I am still waiting on that beer. 

The pair have been together for over three years and stayed at either his apartment or ours as I was used to finding them on the couch together in a compromising position. 

Nudging Mike he waves to his friends then smirking at me we walk to the other side of the room to the bar which is getting busy. 

I briefly think about my bartender and how he loves a crowd as these guys here are taking their sweet time serving I may just be getting sober again.

 

Drinks finally in hand we head towards the crowd forming as the background music of a random pop punk band is lowered by someone and the lights dim.

There is excited chatter in the air as a few people shout out into the darkness making people laugh and I just stare at the stage awaiting the band. 

The support playing tonight I notice is both a "The Cure" and "The Smiths" cover band and they actually sound pretty good as I hear "Pretty Girls Make Graves" being played. 

"These guys are just a bunch of friends jamming their covers are really good and tonight they have two extra members." Mike begins as he talks to me as Mia is nodding her head in time to the music "The guy to our left in the corner is Pete, the one I was telling you about and next to him is the guitarist Joe"

 

From where I am standing I cannot really see the stage as being on the short side, in the middle of the crowd, at a gig I am not in the best of places. 

So I cannot see who Mike is pointing at so I just nod and he smiles at me widely and nudges me with his right arm. 

When the support are finished the crowd cheers and I whistle loudly and Mia smirks at me as yes I am having fun I can do that from time to time. 

A beer and two shots of something gold colored later the band Fall Out Boy were finally due to go on and as the lights dimmed again and the crowd cheered and pushed forward it was go time. 

To my surprise the band are actually really good, the lead singer can really sing and they are so fun to watch on stage even though all I can see are blurs as they run around the stage. 

I find myself humming along to a few of their songs and I smile as I see Mike and Mia singing together the crowd is going mad and I feed off the energy the air is electric. 

When the lights come back on signaling the end of the gig everyone looks in high spirits as I decide to quickly go to the bar but Mike grabs my arm to stop me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He yells at me as the room has gotten louder courtesy of the pop punk music being played again.

"Drink?" I question like it is the most normal thing to be doing at a gig near a bar as I needed a beer. 

"Don't fancy meeting the band then?" Mike winks at me "They are all really friendly and Pete is such a laugh!"

Shaking my head I point to the bar "I-I, er I will catch you guys up!" Feeling a little ill at ease at the prospect of meeting the band as if I didn't know any better I would think I am being set up here? 

I usually scared guys away with my awesome sardonic humour which a lot don't get and this includes Alex who calls me crazy a lot but I digress...

I believe that because I am neither tall nor gorgeous but instead I am passable and average I am missed by the three bartenders how is that possible? 

Sure the queue is like four deep but maybe if I had worn a lower top or something then I would have gotten attention? 

Strike that maybe I should just go and drag Mia over here as she can get everyone's attention. 

Deciding to look disinterested instead I grab my phone from my small dark green coloured over the shoulder hand bag and try to look like I am busy but instead my phone slips from my hands. 

Cursing to myself I bend down and as I do so I do not notice the guy standing next to me who has followed me down and seeing a large hand trying to pick up my phone I panic.  
As I proceed to stand back up I hit my forehead with his with his face is right in front of mine and ouch that really hurt! 

The guy bends back down and picks up my phone deftly and quickly I snatch it back from him as maybe this is some kind of weird flirting ritual I am not aware of? 

The guy I notice is taller than me and he is looking down at me as neither of us have said anything yet unless he is telling me something with his deep blue eyes as he continues to just stare. 

"I am not interested." I find myself saying out loud then wondering why and too late to take it back the guys face erupts into a smile and he winks at me.

The guy says something I do not catch as I turn my head to realize I have lost my place at the bar and trying to ignore the guy I turn around to look uninterested but looking back he is still there and is he laughing at me.

"What is your problem?" I snap as this guy has made me go all mad, crazy even as Alex would agree but he would not have put me in this position in the first place.

"I'm fine." The tall guy shrugs at me I feel the urge to hit him as in a matter of a few minutes he has really pissed me off and I am unsure why.

Soon I notice Mia and Mike are standing close by both looking from me to the guy who rolls his eyes and I do the same despite the fact that the more I look at him he is actually pretty good looking. 

I notice his five o clock shadow, messy brown curly hair and as I am looking at him the specific description Mia had mentioned earlier replays in my head. 

I look to Mia the culprit who laughs as she sees my confused face and I watch the back of the guy as he leaves making me I wonder to myself what the actual hell is happening here?

"That's Joe." Mike smirks at me then at Mia who has the same mad look in her eye as Mike she enjoys a joke and I have a feeling one is about to happen.

"He is the guitarist for Fall Out Boy and your blind date so you should thank us later!" Mia winks at me as Mike nudges her.

Trying to process this information and commend myself as I knew I was being set up because Mike and Mia would not shut up about a guy named Pete but Joe is in the band too? 

I look at my friends who I hate right this second and all I can say on the matter is "Excuse me what?"


	2. Headfirst Slide into Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place…

**Joe**

This has got to be some kind of joke or failing that a nightmare as I turn away from this scene taking place in front of me and begin to walk away.

But I only take like three steps before I find myself stopping and trying to understand what is happening here?

So Mike has set me up on a blind date with a petite brunette who firstly is wearing a really cool band tee and I am sure she isn't doing it ironically which is good.

Secondly she was pretty hot despite all the crazy from a few moments ago but the girl also looked way out of my league. 

Here I am a mess in tight black jeans, black plain tee and my battered leather jacket my pride and joy.

I didn't know what to think as I was still on a high from playing live the crowd was great!

I see Mike and his girlfriend Mia standing next to the brunette who is still waving her arms around like she is about to combust or something.

I recall a conversation between me and Mike and him telling me about a friend of his girlfriends who wanted to meet me.

At the time I was down with that but now I realize she had no idea who I was I was feeling a bit confused right now?

It looks like she knows the pair very well as it appears she is still raging quite hard.

Actually let's take a step back here a second as I was not the one to agree to any of this neither was the brunette it seems.

All I knew was that the gig had been arranged about three weeks ago when the tickets had gone on sale that we would be playing here at Crash Pit.

We had been practising almost every other night and the label mentioned something about a bigger tour happening in a few months.

This was a taster as I loved playing gigs and going on tour was a laugh too.

Besides the smelly clothes and odd hours we kept it has been fun and I am still surprised a year or so later that we actually got signed.

Having quit my job in I.T at a local PR firm as wearing a suit my messy curly hair having to be tied back and a group of assholes as my team I had to leave.

Going freelance I fixed computers for friends then local small companies sourcing materials and components to make different builds.

I still do this from time to time but now I am fully in the band with the other three guys and this is our chance to do what we like best and have some fun along the way.

Having known Pete, Patrick and Andy aka "The Band" for a few years now we had all played in different bands but this seemed a more natural fit for us to of joined forces sooner or later.

Our name was Fall Out Boy and this was given to us by a member of the crowd at one of our gigs as Patrick had been wearing a tee of the Simpsons character of the same name.

It had seemed to stick pretty soon after as other people in the crowd chanted it and we stopped playing to clap along thus our name was born.

I move back towards the bar near Mike and the two girls as I get pushed into and my thoughts vanish as I had been daydreaming and possibly staring at the brunette.

In my late twenties and I was much different to the younger version of me who appears from time to time but I am way more confident now.

Patrick is the same age as me with Andy and Pete both clocking into their early thirties it was a good time to be friends and rocking out together.

Leaning my arm on the bar I recall when a "A & R" guy picked us up at a gig in Chicago and here we were one album under our belt and just getting our teeth into the business.

Suddenly getting bumped into yet again as the venue was quite packed I go to say something rude but stop as I am noticed by two girls who wake me from my thoughts.

Yet from out of nowhere Pete appears from the crowd and he comes to stand next to me smiling all the while at the two girls.

"We are huge fans!" The blonde smiles at us both she is the same height as me and looks pretty shy to be talking to us I nod and smile back at them.

"How did you enjoy the gig?" Pete begins to talk to the two girls who both look away from me as I take a huge sigh of relief.

Sure from time to time I can walk the walk but mostly I cannot talk the talk.

Especially since people recognize us this is an overwhelming experience and it makes me feel like the idiot I was back at senior school.

"Could you sign this Joe?" The blonde's friend an equally tall raven haired girl with dark lipstick on and a smirk on her face asks me I am still surprised she knows my name.

"Sure!" I manage to say after two attempts and taking the pen I write on their tickets my name adding a stupid smiley face.

"Do you want me?" Pete winks at the girls as I roll my eyes at him as he has a knack for this talking to girls and being so right with it.

"...and an autograph!" Laughs the blonde making Pete's eyes sparkle mischievously I knew that look and I smirk at him.

Sure I have a confidence on stage when I am free playing my guitar and head banging all the way through I loved it!

But here I am now off stage and filled with sarcasm and a misunderstanding...maybe if I hadn't gotten rid of my beard a day ago I would be less noticeable?

Seeing I have been forgotten by the two girls who it appears are huge fans and saw us in Chicago I turn round to see Mike wave at me as he is saying something to his girlfriend.

The brunette is next to them as they are closer to the bar like us and I think I may need to speak to Mike as he has some explaining to do setting me up for this blind date. 

Pete winks at me as he sees me leave him to it as he chats to the girls about the band and they seem engrossed in whatever he is saying.

Walking over both Mike and his girlfriend smile back at me with wide grins which freak me out a little.

"You came back!" Mike laughed at me "This is Mia my girlfriend and the brunette is Tegan!"

"Hey." Is all I can say in form of a reply as Mia waves at me she is very pretty and I see Mike keeps looking at her like at any second she may disappear?

Tegan has yet to turn round and face me from the bar she is leaning on as my eyes drift lower and I glance at her ass which is quite nice.

"I thought it would be fun for the two of you to hang out together?" Mike tells me as he has seen me eyeing up Tegan and I look away quickly making him laugh and nudge me.

Tegan then turns from the bar after finally being served she is holding four beers two in each hand as she glares at me and I give her a similar look back.

Maybe she had known I had been checking her out but that was impossible unless she had eyes on the back of her head?

Or unless she was one of those girls who just knew that guys liked to watch them but I also doubted that as she continued to glare at me like I had no place even being here.

"Thanks." I say trying a smile on Tegan who has handed me one of the beers and she just nods at me not returning the gesture.

"Well done on making it here without falling over again." I state nodding at her as I get an overwhelming urge suddenly to piss the brunette off.

Shooting her eyes right back at me Tegan gives me a look I cannot read then clearing her throat she finally speaks back "You need to learn to leave people alone" then takes a long gulp from her bottle of beer.

"You was the one throwing yourself at me-" I start smirking but get cut off.

"I was not throwing myself at you I had dropped my phone and you was in my way actually!" Tegan retorts rolling her eyes at Mia who smiles and nods.

"I had helped you retrieve said phone and I didn't even get any thanks you assumed I was hitting on you which was far from the truth!" I state loudly back.

Mia makes a funny noise as I look at Tegan who is processing this information and I readjust my leather jacket I am wearing and Tegan rolls her eyes at me in form of a lame reply.

"My apology is the bottle of beer you’re drinking so we are even!" Tegan snaps back and I wonder to myself if I have pushed this too far?

We have now resorted to standing here not saying anything as I notice Mia and Mike still smiling they are enjoying this far too much.

I look back at her and cannot help but break into a smile this girl is pretty sarcastic yet at the same time she is easily annoyed.

Looking away from me we both notice at the same time that Mike and Mia have suddenly disappeared together and we have been left alone.

"Well let's start again." I begin deciding to play nice "We are both in the same situation here and I have all night to get to know you?"

That sounds just like what it is a really crap chat up line but Tegan buys it as she smiles at me and stops with the half glare half scowl face she has had on since meeting me.

"So how did you become a guitarist?" Tegan asks me it is the first decent question she has said to me but I can't help but wind her up.

"Early teens when other guys got into sports or fighting I stayed indoors playing video games and learning how to play songs on my dad's guitar." I state and seeing her face makes me laugh out loud.

"How did you become so annoying?" Retorts Tegan and I swear I see a challenging look appear in her eyes as her facial features soften as if she is opening up to me.

"Moments after I met you." I deadpan and she groans at me but then I see the full force of her smile and she looks really pretty.

"Was that a smile?" I ask her but then regret it as the glare has reared its ugly head again and we cannot keep this up all night.

"You’re weird." Tegan informs me as I nod at her in agreement.

"Your weird, I'm weird we are a match!" I tell her grinning as she smirks back at me shaking her head.

"I prefer fun to weird." Tegan tells me and I wonder where this is going but nod at her anyway.

"There is a guy I really like he is a bartender at my work and he is really funny!" She continues as I try to arrange my blank face into an interested pose but thinking to myself why the hell should I care?

"Should I be jealous of this fun guy?" I wink at her and because of the lame joke that I hear in my head involving mushrooms.

"Possibly." Tegan winks back at me both eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner.

“Look." I begin eagerly "I am not into playing games of chase with people I have just met like five minutes ago! This is a weird scene for me."

"Well." Tegan moves her foot and stands her full height which is a little under my shoulders "You shouldn't jump to conclusions about me here despite us just meeting and you really should cut back on your sass!"

I wait for what she says to sink in but my mouth is a head of her brain as I burst out laughing and I am happy to see she does as well.

Putting a hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said I see cute dimples appear on her cheeks and I guess this is it the ice is officially broken between us.

It seems talk about the bartender is averted as we stand near the bar together because I cannot hear her over the loud music being blasted around the venue.

First impression she is very cute as I do like petite girls and I have to lean down to hear her speak.

I can smell her perfume as I half listen to her talk to me about the bar where she works but the scent of vanilla is very distracting.

Talk turns to her band tee as I nod at it and tell her "I had that tee shirt I stole it from my brother before I headed to college for two years which helped me in no way once I left! But that is a different story!"

"Me too!" Tegan smirks at me in agreement "I got this from a thrift shop when I was at college here and it has been one of my fave tees ever!"

"So I am guessing you've heard the band?" I question then smile as I see her face.

"Of course I have!" Tegan looks a little insulted until she smirks at me and says "I actually like the band there is nothing ironic about me wearing it!"

"Good!" I nod at her "You have good taste in music!"

"I hate it when people say that!" Tegan informs me "Sure I like a lot of classic bands but somewhere hidden in the depths of my music collection is some questionable things."

"Questionable how?" I smile at her enjoying the easy conversation which is taking place if this is a highlight of this evening I am actually looking forward to it.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Tegan nudges me "Lose some bonus cool points!"

"Oh of course!" I raise my hand and she goes to high five me but I move it just before and she misses.

"But do you have any cool points to begin with?" I look at her in mock disgust as she nudges me again laughing loudly and trying to look shocked but failing.

Some idiot, a guy knocks into me as I was looking down at Tegan laughing and looking back up I notice the idiot is Pete.

"There you are!" Pete says looking from me to a confused Tegan who has stopped smiling.

"So how is he doing?" Pete shoots the question at Tegan who still has the confused look on her face.

"This is Pete." I inform her "Bassist for Fall Out Boy, huge pain in the ass!"

"Hey!" Smirks Tegan as Pete winks at her then at me.

"Were you here for a reason?" I ask Pete.

"Just to observe..." Pete makes a carry on motion with his hand looking at Tegan "I am interested in this blind date to see if Joe makes an idiot of himself!"

"Oh he has done that!" Tegan tells Pete who nods and makes a face at me as I tut at them both.

"Well Tegan has zero cool points so I am unsure why I am standing around here chatting to her in the first place!" I deadpan as she begins to laugh at me.

"What did I tell you about your sass?" Tegan tuts back at me and she laughs as she see Pete face as he is watching this exchange between us.

"I am full of sass apparently!" I shake my head at Pete and he winks at Tegan.

"Sounds like you two are getting along quite well." Pete nods at us both as Tegan is still trying to control her giggling.

I curse at him as I notice Andy and Patrick are coming over and I give them a look that translates into "stop cock blocking me" but none of them understand it.

"Been looking for you guys!" Patrick points at me and Pete as he stands next to Tegan and waves at her.

"You found me!" Pete cheers "But in other news guys this here is Tegan!" Pete resumes pointing at her again.

"Are you Joe's date?" Andy asks smirking at Tegan who rolls her eyes.

"Was I the last to know here?" Tegan points this question at me "Did you know?"

I try to hide my annoyance as the other three all smile at me "No, for the last time I didn't know!"

"Don't listen to him." Patrick adjusts his trilby hat as I glare at him and noticing my pain Tegan smiles at me "He knew all along-"

"Can you shut up?" I snap making everyone laugh along besides me.

"Now that Joe is suitably wound up." Pete tells Tegan "The little guy next to you is Patrick our lead singer and Pomeranian dog and next to him is Andy our drummer also known as the hot one!"

"I'm irresistible!" Andy jokes shouting loudly.

"I'm confused." Tegan states looking behind her I assume for her friend Mia she was looking for an exit the guys had screwed this up even before anything good could happen.

"More beer will help!" Patrick tells Tegan "Tonight is going to be such fun and I am sure Pete has told you how harmless Joe is?"

"He is just a stoner at heart." Pete slaps me hard on my back as I smile at him.

"Joe is an awful drunk as well." Patrick informs Tegan.

"Unlike you who gets crazy and-"

"Stop your sass you!" Patrick yells but then descends into childish giggles.

I look at Tegan who is laughing also "She's says that as well I cannot believe I know two people that say that it is so lame-"

"No!" Tegan cuts in knocking her elbow into mine "Me and Patrick are cool!"

"Damn right we are!" Patrick nods and Tegan who goes to high five him but they both miss and I being to laugh.

"You two are such dweebs." I tell them both but whilst Patrick is too busy laughing Tegan looks at me and then pokes her tongue out at me.

Seeing her do that should not evoke these images in my mind as I look over at Pete who having seen my expression is pulling stupid faces at me.

I drink the rest of my beer as we continue to talk and I notice that I have gravitated back to the bar as I lean my arm on it.

I also notice that Tegan is standing really close next to me as she is listening to Pete we are side by side and I can smell vanilla in her hair.

I find myself watching Tegan as she chats easily with the others and I continue on my beer I see a couple try to push past Andy.

He moves but the couple decides to go right through our small group but the guy stops and looks at me and asks "Are you guys the band?"

"Yes we are Fall Out Boy!" Patrick cheers how many beers has he had?

"You guys are so good!" The guy informs us and the four of us humbly nod "But maybe need to play a bigger venue-"

"I would love to play bigger places!" Pete cuts in excitedly as he tells us why he would and I resume watching Tegan.

The girlfriend is looking at Tegan who smiles at her and the girl breaks out into a grin and she nods at me and says "You two look very cute together" which make Tegan almost drop her beer.

I joke that she is really clumsy and the girl is watching us and Tegan then composes herself and tells the girl she just met us.

"They were set up especially for one night only!" Andy pipes up as I see the others are all listening and the girlfriend's eyes widen and she moves closer to a startled looking Tegan proceeding to tell her something which makes her gasp then cough.

"Come on!" The guy announces as he grabs the girls arm and tries to steer her away from Tegan who is looking a little stumped.

"Can I have your autographs?" The girlfriend asks as once we have all written on her ticket stub with her eyeliner pencil she waves at us and they are lost in the crowd.

All eyes including mine fall on Tegan who looks down at her feet like she hasn't noticed four pairs of eyes staring at her and then she begins to stare intently at her beer bottle instead.

"Did you know the girl?" Patrick asks Tegan as she finally looks away from her beer bottle and shakes her head.

"So what did she say to you?" Pete has that glint in his eye and I worry for Tegan for a few moments I know that look all too well.

"It isn't important." Tegan waves her hand as if it is already forgotten but I know Pete won't let it lie and I was kind of intrigued too.

"Was it about me?" Pete continues happily "Or Joe?"

"It was nothing!" Tegan snaps like she did when I had first met her but this time I notice it looks like she is trying not to smile as I see those dimples appear on her face.

"Joe has a history..." Pete begins and I glare at him dangerously.

"We all have a past..." Tegan blurts "But right now I have a lot of things happening now including a guy from my work a bartender-"

"I've had girlfriends." I say then realize too late how lame that had sounded.

"Bad ones." Jokes Andy as I curse then Tegan says she is going to the bathroom and she is not by my side any more as I see her walk off.

The guys naturally tease me now that Tegan has gone as they place bets to guess if she will even come back and not run away without looking back.

"Don't go making it more awkward than it already is!" I deadpan "I didn't even sign up for this you know!"

"She is pretty cute..." Patrick smirks at me "And we all know you like little girls!"

On cue the three of them begin to sing a song of the same title by a popular "New Wave" band from the eighties.

"Please don't say that." I roll my eyes at them "Tegan is petite."

"She is hot!" Pete tells me "You need to stop being yourself and be a rock star instead!"

"What I need is-"

"To get laid?" Cuts in Andy who burst out laughing as he sees my expression.

"No!" I snap "I need beer."

"And to get laid." Pete agrees "How long has it been man?"

"Fuck off!" I curse and Patrick scolds me for swearing and I shake my head at him.

Ordering more drinks Mia and Mike return stuck to each other like glue they are a pretty cool couple.

"Where is Tegan?" Mia asks as she has noticed her friend is missing from the group.

"What did you do to her?" Mike points at me and I swear again moving right to avoid Patrick attempting to hit me on my arm.

"Tegan went to powder her nose or whatever you girls get up to in the bathroom?" Pete tells them and them Mia explains just what happens as we all pull disgusted faces.

Eventually I see Tegan reappear even though it wasn't like I had been looking out for her or anything  but she is with a guy who is standing behind her she makes friends quite easily it appears.

But I notice Mia's face light up as she sees the guy he is taller than all of us with black spiky hair and a huge smirk on his face.

He looks at Tegan then points at me as I look behind me then as I look back this dude is inches away from my face.

"You will have your work cut out this evening!" He tells me as I look at Tegan who is rolling her eyes annoyed.

Mia hugs him hard then introduces everyone to him his name is Evan and the girls went to college with him.

I hear Mike tut as he sees Evan but the guy in question leans over and hugs him and then tells us by the end of the evening he will be getting to know us all.

"Evan is a party animal he is very flamboyant and yes if we were wondering he is gay and he is single" Mia informs us and I nod as I have no problem with this but find it funny as I see Evan hug Patrick who looks surprised but he hugs back then I see Pete's face he doesn't look happy. 

"Evan will be tagging along with us!" Tegan announces and I look to see the face Mike pulls and then back at Evan as he claps his hands happily and Patrick joins in.

Tegan then comes and stand back next to me and I notice everyone watching us like hawks and I stand to my full height and try to look like I don't care but I think I am pleased secretly as she smiles at me and I offer to get her another beer.

"Drink up!" Mike yells at us over the music as the PA is reverberating and crackling as some classic Poison plays in the background "We need to leave soon I have the night all worked out!"

"I thought we were taking it easy?" I joke "You've got an iteniery?"

"Color coded and everything." Tegan winks at me as a smirk appears on my face again and Mike gives me a thumbs up.

"Yes we have two more bars then an alternative night at a club near the college called Cubed so hurry up!" Mike cheers as I look to Tegan who is drinking the beer I just got her very quickly as I join in and beat her to the finish.

"It isn't a contest!" Tegan pouts at me.

"Well either way you lost!" I laugh as I point at her "You are a sore loser!"

"And you’re just a loser!" Tegan shoots back at me and I commend her on being quick witted.

"Will you two stop with the witty foreplay?" Pete states " We get it your funny and you look cute together you both need to move to first base now!"

I shake my head at Pete but I swear I see Tegan blush as she goes back to looking at her feet and avoiding any eye contact.

It is cool though as we all get a long it seems and Pete orders a round of shots which are bright purple and taste very sour.

Outside now the sun is setting and the sky has become a burnt orange color as we are all out here waiting for Mike to tell us where we are heading next.

I decide to light a cigarette and Evan joins me I notice Tegan watching either me or the cigarette intently as she looks like she may snatch it from my mouth.

"Don't tell me you still have quit?" Evan curses "No wonder you are so stressed haven't you spent any time with Phillip yet?"

Tegan does blush brightly this time as she looks away and tells Evan to shut up as I see Mia who has overheard is laughing her head off.

"You've lost me who is Phillip?" I question.

Tegan shouts "Nothing." and then backtracking says "No one!"

Evan raises one of his hands and says "Not someone-"

Mia cuts off Evan and giggles saying "No it's something that vibrates and-"

"Shut up!" Tegan snaps at her friends as they all smile at her and I join in also as I have an idea of what they are referring too and it is funny seeing the brunette get all embarrassed about it.

"But he is your friend?" Evan tries to sound sincere but he fails as him and Mia giggle even more and Tegan looks likes she wants to hurt them.

"Here." To cheer her up I hand her a cigarette and she nods at me as I light it for her then see her inhale hard and then smile she now must feel better.

"So..." I begin keeping a straighter face than Evan " Is Phillip the name of the bartender you were telling me about or-"

"It was a stupid birthday present from those two!" Tegan shouts as we all begin to laugh and on cue Mia and Evan start to make buzzing noises as she sticks her middle finger up at them in retaliation.

"Now, now leave poor Tegan alone!" Mike begins "You’re embarrassing her in front of Joe!"

Tegan looks away from me quickly as I wink at her she is so easy to wind up I may have some fun this evening.

I bet I could also show her a thing or two that good old "Phillip" could never live up to as well!

God I sounded just like Pete that was so unlike me!

"Can we just go?" Tegan whines "I am beginning to sober up from humiliation!"

"This is nothing!" I tell her "You wait!"

"Oh god Joe!" Pete groans then asks "Did you get your flirting skills from "Phillip" or something?"

Tegan begins to walk as Mike nudges her arm and again I think she is without a comeback and the look on her face can explain a lot.

The bar we find next is a chain pub called Hannigans and it is a dive really but it looks packed inside so I stay outside and chat with Tegan as she fully enjoys another cigarette and tells me all about her and Mia's friendship.

"So you've known each other for a long time?" I question as I stub out my cigarette in the nearest ash tray to me.

"Over ten years and counting unless she keeps making me look like an idiot!" Tegan smiles.

"You don't need her help for that!" I smirk.

"No!" Tegan points at me "You've known me for like over an hour and you know how dorky I am!"

"You are not dorky your too hot to be." I state then replaying what I just said in my head and seeing Tegan's face I knew I sounded desperate.

"You don't know all my dorky stories!" Tegan jokes as she looks awkwardly at her hands.

"Tell me..." I prompt "I bet I can out-dork you!"

As I listen I realize she is the nicest girl I have met in a long while then I curse to myself for sounding like my dad.

To be honest what I said was true she is so hot and I have to keep checking she is around me and I am not imagining it!

Sure she has a sarcastic tongue but I like girls like that and I need to talk to her more not drool over her like a teenager. 

I have had terrible girlfriends in the past who have treated me like shit but I was just happy to be there with them not realizing what they were doing to me.

Being single for a while had its perks and downfalls for obvious reasons but bottom of my list was one night stands.

Which were never my thing as from past experiences I usually felt crap the next day and she was never the right girl.

"Fancy a beer?" Tegan asks me as I notice she is watching me as I monologue in my head and I wonder if she could read my mind but I soon dismiss the idea.

"Sure!" I reply as we both turn and go inside at the same time.

Inside the bar I look for the others but don't see them at first but then I feel a hand grab onto my lower arm and it is Tegan who is stuck behind me. 

I stop letting her move nearer to me as her hand stays on my arm and  I smirk at her as she quickly let's go and I wonder yet again what have I got myself into.


	3. Alpha Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place…

**Pete**

I never thought I would step back into a Hannigans bar ever again especially this one here in Greendale where I had gone to college and fucked around for two years. 

The place had not changed one bit besides now looking very grotty and very much like your average American pub a dive.

There was wooden slats on the walls, windows and even the floor which was very sticky and bogey-green coloured curtains at each window. 

Random memorabilia was totted all around from the history of the bar and franchise to what people had left behind like items of clothing and a blow up dolphin hanging from the ceiling. 

Despite actually being here I was amongst great company in the form of friends old and new and need I remind myself that the crowd had loved us. 

The gig at Crash Pit was so cool and it had been fun to interact with fans and we had totally nailed the gig. 

Was I having the time of my life? 

Pretty much as this evening felt good from the start because sometimes you just know things are going to be awesome. 

When Mike had called me about his girlfriend's best friend Tegan and I mentioned the gig we were doing it was like fate. 

Not that I really believe in that crap but as soon as I heard about Tegan an idea formed in my head involving her and Joe. 

I knew even before I was to meet her that Joe would dig her and now seeing the brunette here she is quite pretty but not my type. 

But I know Joe would do me proud as they both had a similar sense of humour yet neither of them were as funny as me though.

Finding a large enough table free near the bar I take a seat next to Mia who chats to me but I also notice she is only half listening as her attention is more on Joe and Tegan.

"They look so cute together..." Mia smirks at me as we watch them both go for the same chair next to Andy and Tegan almost ends up on the floor.

"You take it." Joe tells her as there seems to be less awkwardness as he lets her sit down and he takes the next seat along.

"Thanks." Tegan smiles as she looks from Joe and Andy to me then a look passes between her and Mia one I assume only best friends can read.  
Patrick and Mike are talking about the gig as I half listen to all the chatter at the table even though it appears Joe and Tegan are not saying anything to each other. 

Looking around the bar and I suddenly feel a pulse of nostalgia grab me in surprise with such memories as the time I got slapped in the face by some girl who thought I was someone else. 

That particular memory makes me smile as a little while later in the evening I had gotten to know the girl quite well...I think her name was Zoe? 

"Drinks?" Mike stands shooting the question at the table and we all nod and I watch as Mia and Patrick join him at the busy bar.

Mike is a great guy alongside his cousin who is named "Dirty" for many, many terrible reasons comes out on tour with us or meets up with us for nights out. 

The guy is crazy as I remember to myself about the night out spent with the two girls and the bottle of tequila. 

Stretching my arm out as I adjust my position in my seat a guy passing waves at me and the others and on cue we all do the same back at the same time. 

It was a funny reflex action that makes us all laugh then we hear cheering from a nearby table which is waving and shouting at us. 

I guess the guys recognize us from the gig either that or they are all pretty drunk? 

"Do you know those guys?" Questions Mike as he reappears with the others all with beers in hand.

"No I don’t but I think they are out fan base!" I smirk at Mike.

"There must be some girls who like us?" Moans Patrick grabbing a beer from the table.

“They cannot get enough of me!" I smirk back at Patrick "But you my friend need a lot more work!" I smile happily as Patrick rolls his eyes at me then replaces his dark grey trilby hat on his head. 

Here I was finally in a good place at a good time and I knew it was a great feeling was very welcoming like a blindfold had been lifted from my eyes and I could see all over again. 

It had taken a while to get here what with the recent divorce to my wife Ashlee and when I became reliant on drugs and took to hiding in dark places all day and night. 

But tonight the reason I was here wasn't to dwell as I looked around the table and my eyes stop as I see Tegan trying not to laugh. 

Joe looks amazed as Tegan fails to conceal her laughter as he looks happy and surprised he has managed to make her laugh at all. 

 

Between us we were very different me and Joe but for a long while now I had relied on him and the others as they have all been there for me every step of the way. 

In some cases I have tried to hide away and fall into the dark places but my friends were there and here I am now. 

Joe always looked quite surprised that girls either never got him or they took him for a ride. 

It was a trait which followed him right through puberty to now but looking at Tegan I think she was his exception. 

For me I was all about having fun right now as I had a bit of catching up to do I was not looking for anyone permanent at the moment. 

I had more important things on my mind like in two days I would be going to pick up my son Bronx and spending some time with him. 

So I had this evening to enjoy and the prospect of seeing him as the guy was a star and I was always so proud of him. 

Whenever I saw him I still hanged out with Ashlee as we spoke to each other it was amicable but that was where it started and finished. 

Ashlee had wanted the divorce between us as things were getting rocky and her word on the matter was that "We married too young" and that was when the trouble began. 

If only she could see me now smiling and laughing as Tegan's exuberant friend Evan is sitting next to me making everyone laugh he is a really funny guy.

But he keeps winking at me and I see the looks this causes to pass from Tegan and Mia which maybe good or not I cannot tell.

Ashlee did get very jealous when other girls were around me I smile at the memory as I know I look good this evening in a red and black checked shirt, dark denim shorts and black Ray Ban glasses on top of my head. 

Seeing two girls smile at me and both wink in unison only confirms my case as it really did feel good to be noticed and to also air all the thoughts out in my head more often. 

The girls pass by our table and all the serious thoughts now cleared from my mind they take a back seat as I check them out and smile to myself. 

"You want another beer?" Joe waves his empty bottle at Tegan who nods and as she goes to stand at the same time as him he tells her to stay like a naughty puppy.

But Tegan shakes her head saying something I cannot quite catch as she follows him anyway it seems they are both very stubborn. 

I really do hope they get it on tonight as I can see the attraction between them but can they?

I know it has been a while for Joe since he has had any real fun so I may need to take him under my wing yet again.

I laugh to myself at this as it has been a little while for myself since I have been on a real night out with the possibility of not going home alone. 

"I've never seen it!" Evan shouts distracting me from my evening plans making me look back at the table.

"Hold up!" Andy shouts back but with a childish grin on his face "You are telling me you have never seen a Star Wars movie, ever?"

"I never understood it!" Evan shrugged making Andy shake his head I knew he was just teasing despite the fact he was a devoted Jedi Master. 

“I don't believe you!" Andy points a finger at Evan who it seems is laughing and enjoying the attention.

"I liked Hans Solo for obvious reasons even now Harrison Ford is so-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled jokingly knowing full well where Evan was going and I smiled as Andy was just sitting there shaking his head like he was disappointed at everyone but it could also be the booze.

"Ok, do you want to know my favourite film?" Evan announces to the table as I notice a smiling Joe and Tegan have sat back down again with beers in hand deep in conversation.

"Hey listen you guys!" I tell them making Joe give me an evil look briefly but then his face breaks into a smirk.

"He has never seen Star Wars?" Shouts Andy as Joe and Tegan on cue make gasping noises and Andy nods his head in agreement.

"It is a pretty overrated franchise." Begins Patrick but he swears as Andy knocks his hat off then he laments and says "Gosh I was joking!" 

I half listen as Evan and Andy still talk about Star Wars as he will never let it lie that he has met someone who has never watched any of the trilogies. 

"It was on my to-do list!" Protests Evan and then he pouts and looks at me which makes me smile at him despite myself.

"I am more of a John Hughes fan really." Evan continues as we all nod it is impossible not to like a movie with the eighties brat pack in. 

"By the way, why are we wearing bras on our heads?" Quotes Joe making us all smile as we speak in quotes and we are all flailing around giggling and it is still early in the evening.

"I would love to find my own Jake Ryan." Swoons Evan and I notice both Mia and Tegan nodding in agreement with similar faces.

"You kind of look like him?" Evan declares pointing at me making Mike and Patrick descend into more childish giggling what is with everyone.

"Evan you use that line all the-" Tegan gets cut off as Mia leans over the table and places her hand over her friends mouth and I shake my head at them both.

"I guess I take it as a compliment?" I smile widely and Evan pretends to fall off his chair and on cue so does everyone else.

"Oh so funny." I deadpan and think it is time to move on real soon as these guys are embarrassing me. 

Sure it has been a while for me too being out here single but ready for some fun with anybody who was offering I was game.

The bar is calling me as I am obviously far too sober to be enjoying this evening properly it is time for me to let loose. 

We all need that from time to time so heading for the bar Joe follows and I know he wants to talk to me as he has that look on his face. 

"Another beer dude?" I motion to the bar and he shrugs at me.

"You having fun?" Joe shouts at me as the crowd is really loud and I nod back.

"I'm peachy." I smile at Joe " But you need to get back at the table to the brunette it seems like she likes you dude!" I state truly meaning it.

"How is that possible?" Joe dead pans attempting to look amazed but failing terribly.

"I don't know either." I shrug at him and move as he pretends to hit me but catches one of the girls who had been staring at me earlier on the head.

Both girls turn round they look pretty and I see Joe's face look pained even in the dimly lit room he apologizes but the girl he hit by accident winks at him.

"Haven't seen you guys around here before?" The girl shouts as her friend laughs at her and the lame opening she just delivered.

"Not from round here!" Joe shrugs "Cool place though-"

"We just played a gig at "Crash Pit" tonight." I state cutting off Joe who doesn't know where to look as one of the girls is smirking widely at him. 

"You’re in a band!" The other girl yells even louder and we both nod she obviously knows who we are as I see that excited look in her eyes.  
"Fall Out Boy at your service!" I smile at them both as I see them looking at me and checking me out.

Then I notice Tegan passing us by and wonder if she is feeling a little jealous or left out as Joe is with me talking to these two girls. 

Well I say talking he is smiling and trying to look like he can understand a damn word they are saying over the noise.

But I see Joe's face relax as he notices Tegan who is trying to blend in playing with her hair not making eye contact.

I leave Joe with the two girls who are named Aimee and Polly, I think? 

I nudge Tegan who looks up a little like she has been caught out "You alright?" I nod at her and she nods back.

I decide to make conversation "So do you see the resemblance?" I begin and she looks at me blankly.

"Jake Ryan?" I push her and she smiles at me.

"Evan is a huge tease!" Tegan smirks “He uses that as one of his many chat up lines which I warn you do work in the end!" 

"But we were just talking movies!" I fail to believe her that Evan was trying to chat me up I've seen him checking out the bar and crowds like me. 

Tegan just smiles at me and I shrug it off she is trying to wind me up and it won't work so I make a joke instead "Everyone finds me sexy!" I cheer far too loudly as the two girl’s erupt into cheers then for no real reason most of the people near the bar do likewise. 

It is funny and strange as not everyone has an idea as to what had been said but the fact that someone is cheering sets everybody else off.

The two girls move away from the bar as I slide into an opening and see Joe move next to Tegan and all is right with the world. 

I can see Aimee and Polly if that is their real names watching us and I feel inclined to go over there and flirt with them both. 

Maybe it had been what Tegan had said about Evan that I needed to up my game tonight was supposed to be epic.

I could even help Evan out but he can sure grab everyone's attention which makes me feel slightly jealous but the moment passes quickly. 

Back at the table I see Patrick watching me half listening to Andy who is talking animatedly waving his hands around. 

My goal here is to maybe get some digits show the guys how it is done as I was out of practice but I could still get my flirt on. 

Just as the prettier of the two girls leans over to talk into my ear Evan appears and in one second ruins the moment.

"What is happening here?" He shouts "Guys come back to the table." Evan looks at the two girls "No, not you I do not know you."

He scares them off with one bitchy comment and I mutter something under my breath at him as he better not try this every time I meet some girls.

But I cannot stay mad at him for long as he tells me I can do better and he buys me a beer and a shot of something I really hope he is not getting the wrong idea but I smile regardless. 

"They’re getting a long well." Shouts Evan in my ear as I see Joe and Tegan chatting back at the table her playing with her hair still and Joe smiling at her. 

"They should get a room." I deadpan.

"Isn't it a little early into the night for-"

I cut Evan off with a loud laugh "No not them!" I smirk “Mike and Mia" 

We look to see them in the middle of making out across the table and seeing the gross look that passes over Patrick's face is hilarious. 

Tegan catches me looking over and winks at me as Joe notices her doing it and she leans closer and says something to him making them both stick their thumbs up at me and I scowl back at them. 

I realize Evan has his arm over my shoulders and it looks funny as he is taller than me but I don't want him to get the wrong idea so I move away slowly. 

"I need to find a girl." I state out loud to myself and Evan questions about what I just said but I tell him it was nothing. 

I don't care about Evan really as he chats to me he is easy going but just like a few seconds ago he can come on pretty strong and sure he is gay but so what? 

Am I supposed to be worried I tell myself, no but I don't want him to change my mind.

I am perfectly ok with this I realize even though I only half believe it as I am just reassuring myself as this isn't a usual situation I find myself in.

But I could be reading the signs all wrong despite the fact I am devilishly handsome and smiling I focus back to the table to see where the night will take me next.


	4. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place…

**Evan**

Sitting down again back at the table I decide I should in fact stay out longer and see where the night was to take me. 

Earlier in the evening things were not panning out as great as I thought it would as I usually liked to head out alone for a night out and sometimes hook up with someone but recently that had changed.

I loved the excitement of meeting new people and even better if the night ends with a little fun I admit I find one night stands attractive.

For me the idea of a relationship was old fashioned as I get bored easily and I have so much to show people so for now I loved them and left them. 

Take this guy opposite me for example Pete he sure knows that he is attractive hell I know because I am exactly the same. 

I believe he is straight but I am not one to judge as I have dealt with guys like this before. 

Sure I would like to have him crawling into my bed at the end of the night with me but some things aren't that easy and I don't want to appear too desperate.

"I've known these guys for far too long!" Pete tells me about all the bands he has been in and how he learned to play bass.

I send a silent thanks to Tegan the sweetie as if I hadn't of bumped into her I would be home alone now. 

Tegan is an old friend of mine I've known since college alongside Mia who is just adorable and her boyfriend Mike who is quite a catch too. 

But poor Tegan is awful with guys and as a result I had bought her the vibrating friend Phillip as a joke. 

It was for her twenty seventh birthday earlier in the year but it seemed her luck was to change courtesy of Mia and Mike. 

The pair have set her up on a blind date she didn't want at the time in the form of the guitarist who is currently laughing at something Tegan is saying. 

Now we all know Tegan and her vow's the biggest being that she never wanted to date a guy in a band ever again but this guy Joe seems different. 

He does not look like a poser for starters more the opposite he is tall with dark hair and features wearing the ultimate bad boy outfit. 

All black, tight jeans, heavy boots and an old leather jacket and I can see the look on Tegan's face she looks very smug indeed.

"You both speak sarcasm quite well." Mike states laughing as Tegan and Joe stop chucking witty retorts at each other and see that we are all watching them.

"I cannot keep up with what you two are saying!" I exclaim smirking at everyone who nods and raises their bottle of beer in agreement.

"Well we was having a private conversation." Dead pans Tegan but then regrets it as Mia begins to make puckering noises with her lips and I join in.

At first Joe did not seem too happy to be in this position but he seems very laid back and quite funny which is endearing as I see Tegan hanging onto his every word and nodding at the right moments. 

They still do look awkward together but I guess that if none of us were here they would be having a better time perhaps.

Besides more drink will help make the night bearable for both of them and the rest of us too. 

"Seems like they are getting along rather well." I nod at Pete towards Tegan and Joe.

"Yeah thanks to me!" Pete comments "Now onto my best friend Patrick who still things he can gets cootie's from girls!"

"You can't?" Patrick yells standing up and almost knocking his chair over until Andy pulls him down next to him mumbling something about showing them up.

For me I don't wish to embarrass anyone or scare Pete away for that matter as we continue to talk together and I try to tone myself down a little until he knows me a bit more.

Deciding to split on some shots for everyone me and Pete head back to the bar through the ever increasing crowd and make our way to the front.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Pete tells me as he points at the table and I see Tegan who is on her phone and Joe is chatting to the others.

"Well they must need our help then?" I smile as I carry the tray high above my head as I clear a path through groups of people then decide to sit next to Tegan who looks at me nervously.

For someone so petite Tegan has such a huge personality all the while not quite letting you in but her letting you know she is there. 

Andy, Patrick and Mike grab a tequila shot from the tray and I look at Tegan who has put her phone back in her bag and smile at her.

"What's the deal?" I question as I look behind her at Joe and she shrugs her shoulders at me as form of a reply.

"Are you still feeling a little shy?" I ask her and Tegan does not answer as I look to see Joe not so subtly watching us but then he stands and announces he is going for a cigarette.

Here all eyes turn to my brunette friend who looks back at them in alarm as the others take their shot from the tray and gulp it down.  
After making a horrible face Patrick speaks first after Joe is out of ear shot " So Tegan why no musicians then?" and I see Mike try to nudge him in the ribs but not quite reaching as Andy was in the way.

Mia or Mike must have mentioned it to them as I see Tegan's face and I smile as I say to her "You need to get back out there."

"Joe is pretty harmless once you get to know him so stop sitting there and go out and see him!" Pete informs Tegan who stays rooted to her chair but is shaking her head at everyone.

"I know what I am doing." She tells us as well all pass a look at each other possibly thinking the same thing that no she hasn't a clue.

"There are no secrets here!" Mia tells everyone "I just want what is best for my sweetie!" 

"You could finally be able to replace Phillip!" I tell Tegan as she glares at me.

"Phillip?" Questions Joe reappearing at totally the wrong moment as all the others begin to laugh as I know everyone remember the conversation from earlier.

We all watch as the background noise around us disappears and I can see Joe smirk at Tegan as she grabs the last two shots and does them both as the rest of the table applauds at her.

"Have I missed something here?" Joe questions as Patrick and Andy begin to pull funny faces and keep winking at him which is making everyone even Tegan Laugh.

It is still early just after half nine in the evening as the sun has set but it is very warm and the crowd keeps getting bigger. 

The place is packed but I love being out on nights like this and I feel very lucky to have met Tegan and the band. 

Right now I am just happy here as we all continue to drink and try to talk over one another and Pete is telling me more about his best friend Patrick.

"I am like his big brother-" Begins Pete.

"No you are not!" Shouts Patrick who doesn't appear to please about that statement but he smiles along anyway. 

It appears that Patrick is also a light weight when it comes to drinking as he is beginning to slur his words and talk so fast I can't make out all what he is trying to say. 

Some idiot passing by our table takes the stylish cobalt grey trilby off his head which alerts him and he stands up then proceeds to let out the largest string of obscenities and the rest of us cheers as he grabs his hat back.

"I am sorry!" Patrick states after kind of ruining the moment as the guy is far too polite for his own good.

"Wow.” Begins Mia “You seriously need to teach me some of those words!"

"And stop apologizing!" Joe tuts at him "You’re the lead singer of an awesome band, be a dude!"

"Listen to your own advice dude." States Mike making Andy and Pete laugh loudly and Joe roll his eyes and grab his beer from the table.

We spend a little time marvelling at some of the cuss words and combinations I have never heard before. 

Then Joe jokes "You should go back to just saying holy smokes again when your pissed!" 

On cue both Mia and Tegan look at each other then proceed to coo over Patrick who doesn't seem to look like he minds but I catch Joe rolling his eyes again sardonically.

"We need to get moving soon!" Mike announces to the table "Before we all go stale"

"Talking of which I have a huge hunger-" 

"For food right Joe?" Cuts in Andy making Joe stand up and attempt to hit him but miss and I see Tegan smirk at the comment but look away as Joe must have heard her giggle.

"You guys are such lightweights!" Tegan shakes her head at the band and Mike "I've had far many more beers than you!"

Joe leans back down so his face is level with Tegan's and says " You took my shot from me so you owe me one"

Joe stands up again announcing he will meet everyone outside in ten and I see the look on Tegan's face almost like a swoon. 

It is then Mia leans over the table almost knocking some bottles off as Andy and Mike grab for them and she pulls Tegan's arm so she can talk to her. 

Whatever is being said between them I really want to know but I see Tegan nod at Mia who winks at me and I smile knowing she must be up to something. 

Standing up Tegan looks like she is on a mission and walking past the crowd she makes it to the front of the bar.

"What is she up too?" Begins Mike "I thought we were going?"

"Food! Food! Food!" Andy yells getting up as the rest of us all stand up on cue and Mia yells at us all to sit down and we do very slowly.

"Just wait a few more minutes please guys!" Mia looks around the table wide eyed and everyone listens as she is far too pretty for her own good.

 

I spy Tegan walking right past the table and the bouncers at the door still with that determined walk and I swear she looks so confident it actually suits her.

"What is she up too?" Pete asks Mia who looks away innocently and Mike tuts at her and tells her off with a laugh for intruding in her best friend’s love life.

"They just need a little nudge in the right direction!" Mia says in defence "And a shot of confidence!"

"What they need." Begins Andy standing up and stretching his arms high above his head "Is less than a nudge but a large poke!"

I see Mia look at Andy with a shocked expression as he smirks at his joke which was quite funny and we all burst out laughing and I get a good feeling that tonight is going to be one of those you talk about for ages to come.


	5. Of All The Karaoke Bars In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer.
> 
> Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy?
> 
> Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Tegan**

Now outside away from everyone at the table either watching me and Joe or passing judgement I wonder to myself why did I actually listen to Mia and follow Joe out here.

I never normally listen to what she tells me to do yet right now here I am trying to pick out Joe from a small crowd gathered outside either smoking or chatting loudly. 

Trying not to spill the tequila shot Mia suggested I buy Joe as he had been flirting with me since he met me but I was too stupid to see apparently. 

I walk down four steps placing my left hand over the shot as to not drop any of the clear liquid as I wander through the crowd and I cannot see Joe anywhere.

This night just can't get any better as first of all I get set up and now I cannot find my date as I feel like an idiot standing here trying to find him. 

I jump as I feel a hand on my arm almost making me drop the stupid shot I turn round and see Joe smiling at me as he smokes a cigarette.

"What brings you out here? He questions as not knowing what to say and not a witty retort in sight Instead I hold out the shot to him and begin to mumble something but drift off and stop talking completely.

"Cheers." Joe smiles as he downs it in one and I watch him as he places the shot glass on the table next to him and continues to drag on his cigarette blowing the smoke up into the air.

It is a warm evening with no breeze as I begin to feel sticky and I am unsure if it is because of the weather or because I am feeling very nervous.

"Thanks again for the shot." Joe begins breaking the silence between us "Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Tegan?"

"That depends." I blurt out then see Joe's face erupt into an even bigger smile that lights up his whole face and I feel my heart flutter.

"Depends on what?" Joe leans closer to me as he asks this and I smell musky aftershave mixed with the cigarette smoke and see he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"If you can you keep up with me?" I say and wonder where the hell is all this coming from I am not usually this forward...was this a new side to me?

This would be a Tegan that Alex would get on pretty well with I decide but then I feel bad for thinking of Alex at a time like this.

Serious flirting was taking place here and I was usually really terrible at this kind of thing but right now it felt right Alex or no Alex.  
“You’ll be surprised." Joe winks at me in response and then I feel my stomach turn and it feels like I maybe sick with nerves but that feeling goes as I see Joe watch me and I get a warm glow deep inside instead.

He is being so nice to me and quite adorable although all I keep picturing is Alex in his place but in my defense when you have a crush, you have a crush. 

That anticipation to see them, mention them in passing conversation, and when you do see them and your heart swells it is the feeling I love to hate.

Joe waves a hand in my face as I have obviously zoned out deep in thought and he laughs at me as I look up at him and find myself smirking back.

"Where is everyone else?" I wonder out loud then regret it as I see a look pass Joe's face almost like a flinch.

"Don't worry about them!" Joe shrugs the comment off and asks me about this evening and if I knew about any of it.

"I just knew I was seeing a band which was you guys then Mike and Mia drop the blind date bomb at me!" I tell him and he nods at me.

"I hadn't a clue either besides Pete kept mentioning some friend and his friend knowing a cute brunette well he was right about the hair colour part!" Teases Joe as I playfully hit him on the arm of his leather jacket and he smiles at me.

"So if this is a date then." Begins Joe awkwardly bombarding me with questions "I take it you are a single then? What is the situation with you?" 

Was this an actual date? Did it feel like one? What about Alex? Did he matter right now when I had this guy in front of me actually paying me attention?

"Well there is this bartender I like." I blurt out like I am talking to an old friend but then I see the look on Joe's face and the flinch has reappeared.

He looks quite annoyed at my confession as I feel myself sway slightly courtesy of the beer I have been drinking and I remind myself that I was only telling the truth.

But why the hell did I just say that out loud about Alex as Joe now cannot look me in the eye now and it looks like all the flirt has been knocked out of him. 

"Tegan!" I hear Evan's voice calling my name as Andy and Patrick have appeared in front of us both singing a made up song about getting some food.

"Pizza!" Andy yells making a few people look over as I watch him dancing around stupidly with Patrick who keeps stopping to replace his trilby hat on his head.

 

I look back to see Joe has walked off past me with Andy who is on a mission to find something to eat as he tries to rub his head and belly at the same time with his hands and fails. 

Both Evan and Mia appear in front of me both watching me maybe for my reaction as I guess they didn't want Joe to leave my side.

I guess I should have just kept my mouth shut but I blame the alcohol then backtrack as it wasn't my fault Joe reacted that way. 

Unsure how I would behave if the tables were turned I tell myself I was explaining everything honestly even though that was a real stupid answer.

Deep down I knew Alex and me that in the end nothing would ever happen but I always had that little bit of hope inside of me so I did not mean to hurt Joe.

Mia and I are the last to follow everyone else as Mike heads off to chase down Andy and Joe who have both walked off in search of pizza. 

"So what happened?" Mia asks me as I feel reluctant to tell her as at this stage I would much rather call it a loss and go home.

"I made an idiot of myself." I tell Mia who makes a joke but when she sees that I do not quip back she knows something is up "What happened then?"

So I voice my feelings to my best friend about actually really liking Alex despite my not really knowing him and how me and Joe flirting terribly together had gotten onto the subject of him.

"Did you tell Joe about Alex?" Mia looks and sounds furious as I glance at her face which confirms that yes she is very pissed off with me.

"He asked me if I was single then asked what my situation was." I tell her as she shakes her head at me and I look away feeling annoyed at both myself and Mia.

I watch Evan and Pete chat as they are a little way in front of us as I see the other guys are inside a small pizza place across the street. 

Feeling jealous at how happy Evan looked chatting to Pete I try one more time to explain to Mia.

"It wasn't my fault this is how I feel-"

"How many times have I told you?" Cuts in Mia looking bored " Crushes are meant to just be that a crush they very rarely get requited and Alex is an idiot everyone knows this!"

"That hurts." I tell Mia " I cannot help it who I like these things are unpredictable!"

"Well to be honest this is just what you need!" Mia rolls her eyes "But it is a little bitchy to mention Alex in front of Joe in the first place!"

I explode at this comment and snap "I wasn't the one who asked for Joe to be set up with me I was alright until people began to meddle!"

"Can't you see you are making more an issue of this as you should be?" Mia tells me gently her angry face has gone and now I feel bad as she looks sorry for me.

"Well I saw Joe talking to several girls at the bar so he seems to not be making an issue of any of this!" I tell her then look to see Pete has overheard us talking and he walks in step next to me. 

"But Joe wants to hang out with you." Pete state.

"See!" Mia nudges me "Please do yourself a favour this evening and stop thinking about that idiot bartender and focus on Joe the guy seems pretty interested in you!"

I doubted this "I have been replaced by pizza." I tell them and both Mia and Pete laugh at me as they tell me to wake up just be myself and no more talk of Alex ever again.

"You must have me confused with someone else." I roll my eyes as I get pushed into the pizza place by either Mia or Pete walking straight into Joe.

"Do you like spicy food?" He questions as I nod then he hands me a slice of pizza layered with cheese, onions, pepperoni, peppers and some cut up meatballs on a thick green paper napkin. 

I accept it looking down at the pizza not really knowing what to say as I just got told off by Mia and Pete and just wanted to go and sit in a corner feeling sorry for myself. 

But right now Mia is staring at me wide eyed with a not so subtle smirk on her face as she nods at me with a "told you so" smile on her face. 

Ok she may have proven her point Joe seems like a decent guy If only I could rewind the past ten minutes and not mention my crush would we still be flirting or would he have tried to kiss me outside? 

I shake my head at the thought this is real life not some romantic story someone is retelling everyone with a smug look on their face. 

I needed to do some damage control as Joe is watching me waiting for me to eat the pizza slice he doesn't care about anything other than right now and that is how I should be also.

"I will smell of onions after eating this!" I smile at him as I hold the slice up in my hands ignoring Mia and Evan who are watching us.

"Well you’re in luck I like onions!" Joe tells me and I see the cheeky smirk reappear on his face as I take a huge bite into the pizza trying hard not to get cheese all over my face and ruin my make-up.

Mia is still looking at me still as she knows I like to bat around comments quicker than any other girl but no right this second my mouth is full of food and my brain has turned to mush.

 

I am stumped as to what to say as this is a really cute gesture the food but Joe is watching me eat and I cannot help but blush as he watches me is that weird?

"Thanks for the slice." I tell him in between mouthfuls my voice finally back in my throat and my brain partially working at a small percentage.

"It is no problem!" Joe begins "Can you stop thanking me and just enjoy it!" 

By the end of the evening I swear I am going to have a severe complex as I look around and see the others watching us as well and not in a subtle way either. 

"Come sit down!" Joe tells me as I follow him over to a few window seats where Andy is there munching happily on something vegan and Joe sits down then pats the seat next to him and I follow.

Tonight I have become entertainment for my friends as I jump yet again as I feel a hand on my cheek I turn to see Joe's hand had been on my face as he had tried to wipe cheese off me with a napkin. 

"You had cheese on you." Joe drops the napkin and points at my face as he looks a little embarrassed as I grab it and wipe my face feeling really stupid.

That is until Joe leans closer nudging me with his left elbow and says "You still look as cute with cheese on your face." I am pure crimson as I hope Andy did not hear that as I feel heat radiate off me and Joe watches my reaction with a cute smile on his face.

It is almost like he never heard me speak about the bartender or even mention him at all as he smiles at me in between mouthfuls of pizza.

"I could eat pizza forever." Joe tells taking a huge bite from his slice and closing his eyes in pleasure as he eats it. 

"It is quite epic." I say in agreement as we both sit there eating our pizza slices nod, chew, swallow and repeat.

"Done!" Yells Andy breaking the silence between us as he raises his arms above his head making a loud roaring noise.

I notice Joe roll his eyes as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and I find myself watching him but then look away as he catches me staring. 

"I meet you guys outside!" Andy winks at us both then waving at the two guys behind the till he heads out the door where I see everyone clustered together trying to not look like they are looking over.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Joe points at our so-called friends who keep turning round as if to check if we are still there or more importantly what we are up too?

I smile at him feeling excited for the evening as it slowly progresses but I try not to think about the time as I am in no hurry for anything. 

Mia and Pete were right as I was enjoying the attention Joe had been giving me right up until I opened my stupid mouth and said what I had been thinking. 

I knew this tee shirt was good luck as I vowed to put the bartender to the furthest reaches of my mind and focus on the guy next to me. 

Secretly happy that I chose a skirt as I have noticed Joe checking me out from under his long lashes and his eyes hidden behind stray curls.

I am sure it wasn't in disgust? God what is happening to me? Firstly I can't form a reply when he flirts with me and now I am worried about what he thinks of me and how I look! 

I should get a grip.

I hardly know the guy and he is just being sweet to me buying me something to eat that is all end of story. 

Thinking I probably am misreading the flirt signals I am distracted from my thoughts by a familiar face appearing in front of the window.

It is Pete's face pressed against the window of the pizza place as he then presses his mouth to it and decides to blow.

"Such a kid!" Jokes Joe laughing at his friend then standing from his chair asks me if I am ready to go and I just nodded where did my voice go again.

Mia and Mike both smile at me as they see us exit through the door they are holding hands and as usual look really cute. 

I should thank them for this as this is a chance for me to get a bit of a life away from work and away from the bartender who I can't think about anymore. 

"Stand still!" Andy shouts at Patrick as he is trying to get on his back to be carried with Patrick telling everyone he can totally do it but predictably they both fall to the floor giggling.

"This is how you do it!" Evan announces as he signals for Pete to try and jump on his back but at the same time there are a few people trying to pass by so he only has hold of his right leg. 

"My leg is a guitar look!" Pete shouts as he begins to pretend his leg is in fact and guitar and he mock strums it which makes everyone including me laugh at the stupidity of it. 

"I think we should go to another bar guys." Patrick informs us holding his two thumbs in the air to signal his approval.

"Next we are heading to a little bar just up the street called "Rocktail" and it is a karaoke bar!" Mike informs us all and I groan loudly and Mia shakes her head at me.

"You should hear me sing!" Joe pulls a funny face "I have an awesome voice!"  
Patrick chimes in by beginning to sing the chorus to a song by "Hall and Oates" it is called "Private Eyes" and Joe starts singing backing which makes me laugh and he pretends to look upset but fails as he is smirking at me. 

Having not walked that far Patrick decides to stop in front of a tiny bar that looks like it has been there for a very long time even more of a dive than what Hannigans looked like. 

"Let's go in here!" He tells us all loudly saying he really needed another beer like right now at this very second.

"What have you done to your friend?" I ask Joe who smiles at me as I watch him inhale the smoke from his cigarette.

"He passed up food for another beer at the pizza place instead." Joe tells me "Patrick is very much a lightweight but I guess he is enjoying himself."

I nod as I watch Patrick trying to walk into the bar through the small, narrow door but then he gives up and moves letting four people past then leaning too far forward proceeds to trip over disappearing through the door.

"Pat!" Shouts Pete momentarily looking worried as I see it etched over his face and I go to stand next him as he pushes the door open wider and we find Patrick trying to get up.

I grab his beloved trilby hat which lays next to him as he tries to lean on his knees so he can stand up but seeing me he grabs his hand around my wrist and smiles at me.

"Joe is a great guy." Patrick tells me as he groans then falls awkwardly back onto the floor taking me with him and blocking the entrance to the dingy bar.

"Patrick's had enough!" Jokes Joe as he helps me up then helps Andy get Patrick off the floor and when he is finally standing he claps happily.

"What in fuck's name is happening here?" Yells a deep and hollow voice and we all turn to see an old man framing the door he must work at the bar as he is glaring at us with dark eyes.

"We are moving now!" Pete informs the old man who just glares at us as we all move fast away from the bar with Joe and Andy guiding Patrick forward.

Stopping outside of our destination I adjust my skirt and brush the front of it down as the carpet I had fell on in the entrance of the bar had smelled bad and been very sticky. 

Looking up I see Joe watch me but then he bends down and copies what I am doing touching the top of my legs making me shiver. 

"You’re such a gentleman!" I joke as he tells me to turn round and I do as I am told until I feel his hand brush against my ass and I kind of freeze.

 

"Cut it out you two!" Evan scolds us but he has a big smile on his face as he is doing so then I briefly go blind as Mia had taken a picture of us on her phone and she illuminates the both of us with the flash.

"Can you stop taking pictures?” I tell Mia as she had been in the bar earlier normally her pictures she takes are rubbish but I may check her phone later and see.

"Joe you animal!" Andy teases his friend as I am sure I see Joe's face deepen into a blush but my eyes are still adjusting after the glare of the flash so I maybe imagining it.

Mike chats to a security guy out the front of "Rocktail" which has a neon sign the same colour and design as the one from that film of the similar name.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I ask the security guy " It is dark outside you know." 

"Look who just got their zing back!" Joe smirks as he high fives me but moves his hand at the last minute and chuckling at me as we try again with his arm lowered and our hands meet this time. 

"Behave!" Mike tells us all off sternly as he likes to make a show that he knows a lot of people so finally we all get let in and into another entrance where we each get handed purple coloured wrist bands.

"Guys we have a private room to jam in for about two hours and then it will be time to head to the club." Mike tells us and everyone seems happy especially Mia who loves to sing I am sure she will try and drag me up with her for a song or two.

Patrick keeps dropping his hat as Pete looks at him and stage whispers at me and Joe "I think someone needs a bottle of water."

A girl wearing a sparkly gold dress with matching high heels directs us to our room which is the same colour as our wristbands. 

There are eight rooms here and a main room where right now someone isn't singing an Elvis song very well and I shudder. 

Joe motions for us to go to the bar after everyone shouts out their poison to us and as he lets me go first I feel his hand on the lower part of my back as he guides me and I let him.

"What you drinking?" Joe asks me as we both stand side by side at the bar his hand still on me which is distracting and I don't hear what he says.

"I said." Joe smiles as he leans his face nearer to me to talk into my ear all the while applying pressure to my back making me shiver again and cringe as he must have felt it.

"What are you drinking" He repeats as I look to see him staring into my eyes and I tell him just a beer but definitely water for Patrick.

As Joe is served he moves his hand away from my back which makes me feel sad as I had liked it there but looking next to me I see a girl watching us with a knowing smile on her face.

"How long have you two been together?" The girl shouts and I shake my head at her hoping that Joe had not heard her.

"About three hours?" Joe dead pans looking down at me as I see the girl wink at me "I have been doing all the work on this date as well."

I pretend to nudge him in the ribs as he grabs his money from the bartender and the girl grins "You bot look really cute together!"

Blushing I watch as Joe lifts the large silver tray and we walk back to the room together not saying anything as I try to guide him past people.

Inside the room the lights have been dimmed and the walls have shaggy carpet on them and that is where I find Patrick rubbing his face over it. 

Joe hands me the water and I pass it onto Patrick who nods "Thanks I need water and pretzels." He tells me as he holds up a black bowl filled with the savoury snack he had requested I hope this calms him down a little then maybe he can have a few more beers then. 

I am used to all this as thanks to Mia she is a lightweight but Patrick has been drinking the quickest out of everyone like he is hell bent on getting drunk or having fun I am unsure. 

I watch Andy who I is the wildcard of the band as some moments I see him and he is just standing there looking into space but then he will say something that will just be pure gold he is a very funny guy. 

"Who the hell gave you water?" Andy shouts as he sees Patrick drinking sensibly as Mike and Evan are trying to set up the room and what to sing. 

"I need to regroup!" Patrick tells Andy who shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room with Pete following him heading back to the bar.

Evan decides he is the first to sing as he does a really good attempt of "Young Hearts Break Free" which gets the room singing along and breaks any awkwardness.

"You have terrible taste in music." Joe jokes as he copies my surprised expression I have on my face and I point at my tee shirt in protest.

"Did we not talk about this earlier?" I tell him as he nods and I see him looking down and staring at my top until I nudge him and he pretends to look caught out making me laugh.

I notice Mia stops singing to see this exchange happen between us but then Mike calls her up to sing and I look to see Joe staring at me so I decide to look at my feet instead this was getting intense.

As Mia begins to sings I place a finger in each ear and Joe does the same making her flip the finger at us and we both laugh as she turns round to sing along to "Footloose" because Mia loves cheesy eighties songs. 

 

Lost in the moment I scan the room to see Mike chatting to Pete who has returned with more drinks they sit on the couches together as Patrick is back next to his favorite side of the wall. 

Andy is laughing at him and shouting something I cannot hear but I get distracted as I feel Joe's hand well I hope it is his be replaced on my lower back again and I feel safe. 

But that is soon replaced by panic as I wonder to myself if he is getting the wrong idea here? 

I have mentioned I don't like one night stands and I don't want to drag Joe along as I would really like to get to know him before I mess it up. 

I have a past and a bad track record with dates and boyfriends but I rate this evening five gold stars so far as thing might get more interesting later. 

Mia finishes singing and we all clap and cheer as she order Mike to take a turn and we all cheer him on as he raises his hands in the air. 

I decide to go outside to try and get my thoughts together as the beer and the closeness of Joe is really distracting me at the moment. 

But as I move away from him and stand Joe follows me and I see everyone watching us again if this keeps happening I may have to call them out on it!

"I thought you may want company." Joe begins as he takes out two cigarettes placing them both in between his lips lighting them then hands me one.

I take it and we stand in silence together as we both smoke watching the cars go by and strangers walk past. 

I know if anything happens between me and Joe tonight it will be worth it as he is a sweet guy and again I am unsure if it is the booze saying this he is quite hot.

"Excuse me?" Asks a girl standing next to me as I drift away from my thoughts to see her almost push me aside as she notices Joe.

"Are you in Fall Out Boy?" The girls asks as Joe nods and I see a shy look appear on his face and it is very endearing.

I watch as the girl hands Joe a notebook with a pen to sign and he does this looking awkward all the while but the girl doesn't seem to notice.

"I couldn't get a number on that bit of paper too?" Questions the girl but I cut her off.

"Try nine that is my lucky number." I begin "Sorry but we was in the middle of an important conversation here."

The girl looks extremely pissed off but Joe smiles at her and I see the glare fade away to be replaced with a soft grin which makes me wonder if I look like that around him.  
"Someone’s jealous?" Joe takes a step closer to me as I smirk at him and drop my cigarette then take a step back to stub it out.

"No." I begin then back track "We was talking about something?"

"I know what we should be doing?" Joe looks at me and one of his eyebrows arches up suggestively which sounds silly but it is like the sexiest thing ever on him I think I just openly swooned.

"What's that?" I ask not quite hearing myself as Joe is standing as close to me as possible as I reach his shoulders and he is looking down at me and I look up closing my eyes as his face comes closer to mine.

"Tegan where-" I hear Mia's voice then open my eyes to see Joe has moved away from me and I see my best friend look at me shamefaced as she had obviously ruined an important moment here.

"I better see if the guys are behaving themselves." Joe walks backwards then turns and heads inside as I turn to face Mia who is laughing.

"Hitting it off are we?" Mia questions as I tell her we would have if she hadn't of come out and then I tell her what I had been thinking about earlier the fear of looking easy.

But as Mia is talking to me and I only hear half of what she is saying I am distracted by a very familiar face as the person in question sees me looking and they come over what the hell is happening this evening.


	6. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place…

**Joe**

Trying to regain my composure I walk back into the busy karaoke bar wishing I was still outside with Tegan. 

Why is it that we cannot be left alone for five minutes I was sure something very interesting was going to happen then.

Tegan had her pretty green eyes half closed and biting her red lips I just knew she had wanted me to kiss her and I was so close. 

That was until Mia had come out yelling for her friend who I was trying to get to know on a whole new and interesting level. 

Why was it that when me and Tegan were actually getting on our friends would choose the worst moments to cut in it was like they were trying to torture me. 

Both outside just then it felt really natural chatting easily to each other big time flirting and I am sure I saw jealousy in Tegan's eyes when that girl came over. 

Hell she was really bitchy about it which made me smile as she was being protective it was cute. 

Looking behind me now as I am stationed at the bar sitting on an empty metal bar stool which sounds as comfortable as it feels I had expected Tegan to of followed me back in.

Turning back round I begin to half read the label on my bottle of beer and wonder if I have messed up somehow was I being too forward outside.

Out of the corner of my eye I am sure I see a familiar figure but looking behind me again I notice it isn't Tegan and turning my head back to face the bar I do not see her either where the hell is she? 

When Tegan had admitted that she had her sights set on someone else I had in all honesty wanted to just walk away.

It seemed she had a pretty raw crush on some bartender which I don't really know the details but I don't really care about it either. 

Yet something had stopped me from storming off past the pizza place and never turning back I guess it was past experiences fault. 

If life lessons have taught me anything in this life it is to regret the unknown and what if's as I have experienced many of them with various girls through school, college and now in my late twenties. 

Girls liked me and unsure how to react to this I would sometimes push them away by ignoring them, or trying to appear funny I would sound sarcastic and negative instead. 

It had turned out on several different occasions that the girls had been really cool and decent and there I was left behind looking the idiot. 

There was something about Tegan that appealed to me as still scanning the room I give up looking and instead drink the rest of my beer. 

Besides her appearance as she is really good looking I liked that she had a mind of her own and was willing to use it. 

Many times this evening she had called me out and every time it had made me smile as she was quick witted but very good with it. 

Even if nothing else was to happen tonight or in the near future I could deal being friends with Tegan or so I thought. 

Being the nice kind of guy I am which Pete and Andy always teased me about I bought her a slice and then we flirted quite a lot which helped boost the confidence up a few notches. 

I just hoped she did not think I was some kind of consolation prize as I am not the bartender but hell this girl has gotten under my skin.

Getting two more beers I leave the bar as I was getting into too serious a discussion with myself for this early in the night. 

So heading back over to the room carrying both drinks I expect to see Tegan in there but instead see Andy and Patrick just in time downing a tray of shots together.

Noticing me Patrick tries to stand as he had been leaning on one of the carpeted walls he is a little unsteady on his feet and almost falls over trying to get to me.

"Where have you been?" Patrick teases me waving a finger in my face as despite my mood I smile at him.

"Outside." I tell him not wanting to talk about what could have happened between me and Tegan as I wanted to keep those kinds of thoughts in my own head.

"Where's your date?" Patrick looks around the room as I shrug at him trying to look like I didn't care.

"It's your turn to sing!" Evan yells at Patrick who winks at me then taking the mic from Pete launches into the same song he had been singing outside and we all cheer him on.

"Your turn!" Evan points at Pete who shakes his head violently and then points at me and I roll my eyes.

"Joe has a sweet voice!" Pete begins raising an eyebrow at me "Maybe you can sing with Tegan wherever she is?"

Still having not returned I wondered what the hell was keeping Tegan and Mia? 

Mike chooses a Guns n Roses song which I join in with on the second mic focusing more on my voice than my missing date.  
After I finished singing I head back across the room to where I had been with Tegan resting my hand on the small of her back feeling very protective like I did now.

I notice the other beer I had placed next to mine was gone and see that Patrick is the guilty party as he tries and fails to put his trilby hat on my head and drink at the same time.

"Here." Patrick tells me as twice the hat fall off my head as my hair is thick and curly part fro and part wig so the hat wasn't going to fit.

"Give up dude..." I tell him smiling replacing the hat on his head as he smiles back at me then continues to drink the second beer.

Looking to see the door open Tegan appears and it makes me feel really glad to see her and I get this funny feeling inside but I try to not acknowledge it. 

Also she has a huge smile on her face and I just know that smile is for me until it slowly fades and she looks behind her. 

Following her gaze I see another figure close behind her and it isn't Mia it is a guy who looks like he wants to be anywhere but this room as he notices all eyes have rested on him.

Walking over to Tegan I see Mike does not look happy at all at the newcomer in the room and I wonder who the hell this guy is as Mike storms past Mia who follows him out of the room. 

Tegan must notice the confused look on my face as she goes to speak but instead looks behind her to see the back of Mia then turning round that attractive smile returns. 

"Joe." Tegan begins looking shyly up at me from under the eyelashes but then she points at the guy next to her and says "This is Alex, the bartender."

I know then the smile is not for me and all what I had told myself earlier at the bar was bullshit I had to meet the one girl who broke all my rules. 

Tegan is watching me waiting for a reply as I nod to Alex but watch as he looks around the room like he is waiting for someone.

Tegan has the look of lust in her eyes as Alex isn't even acknowledging her but she hasn't noticed as she looks quite caught up in the moment.

"I will be back in a minute." Alex says leaving the room in record speed and I look to see Tegan's face fall but it doesn't affect me as I am obviously not even the consolation prize now.

"What the hell is going on"? Evan grabs at Tegan's arm and she pulls away from him trying to leave but he stops her.

"Alex just showed up outside I-"

"Bullshit!" Evan yells at Tegan cutting her off "Everyone knows you want to jump his bones!"  
"That is a lie." Tegan shouts back it looks like even she doesn't believe her own words as her face creases and falls.

"How do you think Joe feels about all this shit?" Evan points at him and the others all look over as I get the urge again to just run away I cannot be dealing with all the arguments right now.

"I have just met him." Tegan informs Evan and she speaks like I am hardly even here as my ego feels partly battered but I was used to this kind of rejection but it rarely made me feel any better knowing that. 

With nothing else to do I decide to head back to the bar as from now on Tegan was on her own with this one. 

Tonight has been pretty eventful even though I get the feeling that this is not the end of whatever is going here I just hope it doesn’t involve me. 

Feeling done and a little used I tell myself I need to get a grip as I see Mia and Mike chatting near me. 

That guy Alex who looks like he just stepped out from an Urban Outfitters is approaching the couple and they all look extremely on edge. 

Unsure on the whole situation taking place I turn to more drink spending some more time with my closet friend of all whiskey. 

I decide I should work hard on getting wasted commending myself for the gig and trying not to think about Tegan in the process. 

Maybe I could persuade the guys to leave with me and just us four head out into the night and the nearest club or something.

Or I could be chatting to that gorgeous girl working behind the bar as I check her out and notice all the buttons on her grey polo top are undone and she smirks catching me staring. 

"Hey." The girl waves her hand in my face as my mind had quickly drifted off into a pretty x rated dream but here she was right in front of me.

"Another whiskey?" I smile shaking the tumbler glass and seeing just how brown her eyes are she nods and turns to pour me a drink.

Blatantly checking her behind out because I can I quickly look to see everyone else must have gone back to the room I figured I better stay away out here.

"Here" The girl hands me my drink and I almost drop it as she fixes me with a full gaze which lets me see just how pretty she is and I gulp feeling a little in the deep end.

"Having a good night?" The girl asks as she takes my money and I smile back at her as she genuinely looks interested and so I begin to chat to her.

No sure if she can hear me at some points but carrying on regardless I feel my words sticking together and my stupid stutter return as I rush to finish sentences.

But I lose my train of thought as I hear a loud crash and looking to my left see Mike and Alex standing next to a stool that had been knocked over. 

I knew if things were to get hectic I will be there as I liked a good brawl and helping out people I knew from time to time to protect them. 

But Alex walks away and Mia grabs Mike into a hug I see them both smiling at each other but they look unsettled still. 

I catch the girl looking at my arms as I had left my leather jacket in the karaoke room which could have been fun but instead I explain my two tattoo sleeves to her despite seeing she is only half listening to me.

"Hey!" I snap as I feel someone hit me hard on the head and looking round see it is only Pete without Evan by his side yet he has lost interest in me as he sees the girl behind the bar. 

He suddenly stops paying her any attention as the girl is making it painfully obvious she is checking him out one of my oldest friends who right this second I hated. 

"So who is this Alex really?" Pete questions.

I shrug at him "Tegan has some stupid adolescent crush on the guy and I am not getting involved in any of it!"

"You should!" Pete shouts at me as I finish my drink and give him a look "It is never over until you get the girl." After he says this he finally looks at the girl at the bar who gives him a look I know all too well I've lost again.

"But I give you props for your flirting skills my friend." Pete smirks at me as I cannot help but smile back as that part of the night had been quite fun.

I hit him on the head "You need to calm down dude." I tell him and shaking his head and still ignoring the girl he orders me to go back into the room with him.

Tegan is standing in front of the large TV screen which is attached to a metal stand on the wall she briefly smiles as she sees me but I do not offer one back to her. 

I would much rather go over there and ask her what the hell? 

Feeling the effects of the whiskey I begin to feel more alert to everything that is going on in the room.

I hate being played and right now I feel like such a jackass standing here when I should of took my own advice and left ages ago. 

 

But I guess I was right in a matter of hours Tegan has gotten under my skin which didn't help any situation as I had already lost this losing battle. 

The song "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" begins and as Tegan starts to sing I look up she sounds really good.

Even Patrick stops singing along to listen to her as I see her move in time to the music and with her eyes half closed it reminds me of us outside where I wished we were right now. 

There are no signs of the bartender and Mia as I see Mike talking to Evan making stabbing motions with his hands and Evan holding out his as if to try and calm him down. 

I feel really out of the loop here had I been a distraction for Tegan until her crush had gotten here? 

"That was awesome!" Pete yells next to me as everyone is clapping and I join in then see Tegan looking at me funnily like she is surprised I am still here I guess I am right then.

"I think shots are in order!" Andy cheers standing up from the floor to high five Tegan then he comes to stand next to me and says "I am thinking of going on an adventure soon through town." 

I nod "I think I need to get out of here as things are getting too weird for me."

"What are you two talking about?" Pete questions and I ignore him pretending not to hear as Patrick is singing something else with Evan by his side. 

Normally I would not care of leaving someone behind but the reality of leaving Tegan with Alex made me feel ill at ease even though I am in no mood to go and save her. 

Pete goes to talk to Mike and Evan as I watch Patrick and Andy leave the room without me both stumbling all the way.

I roll my eyes as I see Tegan cross the space between us to stand right in front of me and she doesn't look sorry or anything.

"Where did you go?" She asks me as she moves closer and I find myself stepping away from her.

"I was chatting to this girl at the bar." I begin then feel like an idiot as I see a look appear on her face and she looks a little upset "But now I am here!" I try to smirk but it falls flat.

Tegan ignoring my last comment begins to talk at me and I am sure she hasn't yet paused for breath as I cannot understand half of what she is saying.

I look over to see Evan and Mike singing "Unchained Melody" pretty badly and smirk at them this will haunt me for the rest of my life. 

"I was in a band." Tegan tells me as I look away from the disaster piece that is Evan and Mike and listen to her fully as she tells me she was the lead singer and she had done a few tours too which impresses me.  
"What happened?" I find myself asking out loud then regret it as she stops talking for a few seconds but then tells me "I got dumped and sacked in one day."

"Harsh." Is all I can say as a little part of my brain is telling me not to feel sorry for her as this must be a regular occurrence for the petite brunette?

Mia suddenly appears as the singing has stopped and it seems that is the end of that as she makes a beeline for Mike and knocks him onto one of the couches and then sits on his lap.

"Get a room." Evan shouts making everyone laugh and making whatever weird vibes disappear even just for a few seconds until Alex hovers around the door but seeing Mia leaves the room quickly.

I follow him as this is getting too weird for me and I may have already mentioned this but I hate drama it seems like we are way over the karaoke it is time to head off to somewhere cooler.

It had been fun until Alex appeared and basically "cock blocked" me which was uncool and not what I had on my mind for tonight either. 

I spy Andy standing with the hot girl behind the bar her long blonde hair down one shoulder and I wonder how the hell does the guy do it? 

He is even quieter than me sometimes but here he is right now larger than life with the girl eating his every word. 

It isn't like I think Andy doesn't deserve it, the guy can put Pete to shame with some of his exploits he has shared with us the day after the night before. 

"Think we should hit up the club soon." Mike tells me but I tell him I may call it a night as I watch the girl lean her head on Andy's shoulder and begins stroking his cheek. 

"I won't give you the keys to my apartment if you leave." Mike smiles at me as I curse back but he tells me "You should go talk to Tegan and get her away from that jerk!"

I nod but see they are both outside the room standing close and I cannot believe we have been here for two hours is this a night wasted or could I do some damage control here? 

If all else fails I will call on whiskey to help me through it as I head outside I needed to chain smoke a pack of cigarettes and just get away from everyone. 

It felt like I was a joke as I catch the girl plant a kiss on Andy's cheek but then both their faces move and I see them making out. 

Feeling jealous and hating myself for it I wished I could hit that rewind button again and not even had come to this stupid town at all.


	7. Bang The Doldrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Andy**

Tonight is one of the best nights out I have had in ages as I recall how awesome it is to drink with Patrick who is a great drunk and I am the best wing man ever.

It seems we are the only two guys having some fun around here as the rest of the group are all shook up about something? 

The girl in front of me right now is really pretty as I noticed Joe storming away from her so I decided to go over and make my move which happened pretty quickly. 

"Give me some more sugar!" I tease the girl pointing a finger at my cheek and smiling she leans over to give me a kiss but I would very much like us to make out some more instead.

"I will treasure that forever!" I tell her "All the while I remember."

"I can make you remember a lot!" The girl winks at me and I smirk back then pretend to put my arm around her but I am surprised as she leans into my chest and I give her a hug.

I used to be painfully shy as a teenager but nowadays I was a lot more confident enough to chat to girls and be myself. 

From time to time I would still get struck down by nerves but I could control it now and could easily rival Pete with his skills. 

Looking around I see Patrick with three girls surrounding him and from here he looks very happy and turning round I notice the girl in front of me is writing something onto a piece of paper. 

As she hands it to me I see it must be her number as she winks at me and tells me to call her later. 

I nod and wave at her as I act like I am interested which I obviously am but walking away means I want her to make the next move and that is where the magic will happen! 

I am hoping she will find me again before we leave here and as I approach Patrick he waves as he sees me and he looks like he is having a total blast. 

Looking back to the purple room we were all in earlier I see that Joe is looking around as if trying to place someone he looks very pissed off! 

What he needed to do was try to win back Tegan as they had been getting along so well and everybody could feel the sexual tension in the room it had been immense. 

But now that bartender Alex had just rocked up and rocked the boat so to speak making me think Tegan is being a bit of a bitch to poor Joe. 

He just looks really uncomfortable which would be exactly how I would feel but I would at least make an effort as he has put in a lot of ground work. 

Poor Joe needs to learn from me and Pete even Patrick was getting attention but he looked amazed himself which I think was helping his street cred. 

I think I may need to have a few words with Tegan like Evan did but with less arguing because I needed to explain how she is behaving is uncool and Joe is worth the wait I was his wing man. 

Evan and Pete I see are chatting together at the other side of the room heads down they are getting on pretty well and I am sure Evan fancies Pete. 

I have nothing against that but I am sure sometime tonight Pete may have to let Evan down but either way it was fun to watch them. 

Evan is a cool guy but not seeing any of the "Star Wars" films that should be a crime or something I shake my head as I approach Patrick it was an insane thought.

"Here's Andy!" Yells Patrick loudly as he points at me and the three girls surrounding him all move to let me into their little circle.

"Hey." A cute redhead wearing a sparkly green vest smirks at me and I nod in response checking her out briefly hoping the girl behind the bar cannot see me.

"Look!" Patrick yells again accidentally knocking into a petite blonde girl who was the same height as him but she did not look like she cared much.

Patrick holds his hands up for attention as he then attempts to roll his trilby down his arm so he can quickly place it on his head one of his many influences was Michael Jackson. 

Three times he tries as I see the girls all smile at me as he then decides to throw it in the air and then by pure drunken fluke the hat lands on the blonde's head she has to grab it but we all cheer in amazement.

"Did you just see that?" A stranger behind us shouts as he had seen the miracle take place and the blonde hugs Patrick who looks happily at me and I wink at him.

"Dude awesome party trick!" I joke but then look to my right as I feel an arm wrap around my middle and see it is the redhead.

"What party tricks do you have?" She asks me as I see her watching my face and part of me cannot believe my luck, as the other part is telling me to calm down.

"I have loads!" I smirk "But many I cannot perform here or I could get arrested."

"Shame..."The redhead winks at me "I would enjoy to see them!"

Feeling a sharp nudge I turn round to face Mike " We will be heading to the club soon guys!"  
"  
What is happening with Joe and Tegan?" I ask him but Mike doesn't answer he is gone as I look to see Patrick is laughing loudly at something the second blonde girl just said.

"We need to be going soon!" I tell Patrick who pouts making the blonde hug him tighter as he smiles at me he is really going for it this evening.

"Would you girls like to follow me?" Patrick asks them as they all chat to him and shaking my head in amusement I go outside.

I follow Pete and Evan as they head out together and wave at the girl at the bar who is following me with her eyes. 

Sadly she did not make her move so it was time for me to get moving on and try my luck at the club.

Outside I see Pete and Evan pointing at Patrick as he has the three girls surrounding him still and is dancing around in the middle of them as the petite blonde takes his hat and he winks at her.

"Andy!" Patrick shouts as he sees me and I smile heading over seeing Pete watch us he looks one part jealous and one part disinterested as Evan winks at me I better leave them two alone.

"I still have my friends!" Patrick tells me "Here is Anna to my left." He motions to the petite blonde who shakes her head as I don't think that is her real name but she doesn't mind.

"Sophie and Lana are also here!" Patrick points at the other two girls as I nod at them and Sophie the redhead places a hand on my shoulder.

"Patrick helped me find my friends in the karaoke bar." Anna tells me "He was such a sweetie and walked round with me till I found them!"

"It was no problem!" Patrick waves his hands as Anna replaces his hat on his head and he pulls her into a hug which she gladly accepts.

"The dude is mighty!" I smile and Sophie leans closer into me I am not so sure we can all make it to the club at this rate as I am having too much fun here.

Patrick is a whole new guy this evening I see as he is laughing heartily at the things Anna and her friends say and there isn't much awkwardness in sight. 

It is like he is a little kitten to them like ones from the YouTube videos people upload said animal being all cute and the girls are all squeaking at everything Patrick says. 

"I am bringing back the sass!" Patrick laughs as he pouts and pulls different poses which Anna copies and I roll my eyes at Sophie as she gives me a suggestive look back.

If sober Patrick right now would be swearing and blushing lots he would not be able to cope to be around so many pretty girls but right now he is being such a pro.

"We need to keep this party going!" Anna informs Patrick who nods.

"We are off to a club now." Begins Patrick then turns to yell at Mike who is hugging Mia tightly "What's the name of the club Mike?"  
"It is called "The Empire" and we need to get going!" Mike shouts back and I see Joe who is smoking heavily and avoiding everyone.

"We want to go to a bar!" Anna tells us and I get an idea.

"Why don't we go with?" I ask "The others are bringing us down!" I joke and Patrick nods at me smiling brightly.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Sophie who is still by my side winks at me "We can be alone together!" 

I see Tegan talking to Alex who looks like he isn't listening to a single word she is saying but she cannot see this.

Joe I notice keeps looking over to watch them the guy needs to storm over there and show Tegan he is still here and maybe get rid of Alex. 

I am not one to pry so I am not getting involved I may give her a nudge in the right direction but I have things of my own going down here.

"Guys!" I yell at our group "Me and Patrick are heading off with our new friends!" 

"Won't you guys get lost?" Pete smirks "I won't spend the rest of the night looking for you guys!" Pete tells us acting like a bossy older brother and I shake my head at him if he is trying to embarrass us it isn't working.

"Where are you heading off to?" Joe asks walking past Evan and Pete to stand at my side and I notice Lana check him out.

"We can show you guys around Greendale head to a few bars?" Anna tells Joe and Patrick nudges her telling her that sounds like an awesome idea.

Joe agrees and says he is game as he shrugs his shoulders and lights another cigarette as Lana moves to stand next to him smiling and he smiles back grinning like the dark cloud that was once over his head had suddenly disappeared. 

I watch as Joe goes to tell the other's he is heading off with us and as he stops next to Tegan giving Alex a chance to move away and take a call on his phone. 

I move closer to Pete who pushes me as I struggle to listen to them and see Joe shake Tegan's hand like he has only just met her.

"I am going with Patrick and Andy." I overhear Joe say placing both his hands in his pockets he begins to rock his feet back and forth on his heels he looks so awkward maybe him and Patrick have swapped places for one night. 

Joe had been so confident earlier and now he just looked nervous and unsure about what step to take next.  
"Please stay." I hear Tegan say as I look to see that everybody is watching the pair and I kid you not see her look up at Joe from under her eyelashes and give him a pretty sexy look.

"What about Alex?" I cut in deciding against not getting involved it was almost like Tegan was playing the two guys off each other and I knew Joe would not appreciate that.

Tegan looks at Alex's back as he is still on his phone and she shrugs her shoulders at Joe ignoring me and says " Please we still need to get to know each other more I would really like that?"

Here she runs a hand down one of Joe's arm tracing the lines on his leather jacket and I swear he will combust soon if he doesn't look away.

"Sure of course I will stay" I hear Joe say and see he has gone under whatever spell Tegan has placed upon him I just hoped Alex would stay out of his way.

"Let's go then now that is settled!" Patrick waves his hat in the air and I see Anna smile at him like he is a darn kitten still and she wants to pet him and tiggle his tummy. 

"Ok just remember the club it that way near the edge of the town centre and it is called The Empire.." Mike reminds us and we nod and yes I will remember. 

Taking Sophie's hand we all go to cross the street but then I turn and look at Patrick as I hear Pete shouting something at us but I cannot here him so I just wave and we head off in the opposite direction. 

About five minutes later we have just snuck into a small but packed bar and the five of us are making our way to get some beers. 

Sophie is attached to my arm and Patrick has Anna and Lana laughing at something he is shouting at them.

"Beers?" Patrick yells as he makes it first to the bar and he waves his hat shouting at a bartender to get his attention and as the bartender takes his order Patrick tries to place his hat on the dude's head.

Beers in hand we all cheer as we drink in unison and loud dance music begins to play and I feel Sophie nudging her hips into me as she dances and I nod at her approvingly. 

Both Anna and Lana kiss Patrick on the cheek as the three of them dance in circles near the cramped bar bumping into lots of people passing by.

"Let's dance!" Sophie nudges me then grabs my hand as I go to yell at Patrick but he is busy and the brunette is pulling me into the crowd so I lose him. 

But he is old enough to look after himself and I cannot wait to tell Joe and Pete he got with two girls they would not believe me. 

Dancing close and dancing dirty I am beyond enjoying this as I briefly think about what an idiot Joe is and also about the girl behind the bar. 

But then Sophie leans over and whispers something into my ear and I think I make out the good parts of what she is saying until she pulls away from me.

A little while later Lana comes back and she looks quite upset the tears streaming down her face is a dead give away and Sophie moves away from me leaving me alone on the dance floor. 

I head back to where I thought Patrick was but he isn't so I follow the crowd around until I see a familiar trilby hat bobbing in time to the music. 

"What did you do to Lana?" I ask him and Anna stops dancing and says "She saw her ex here with someone my Trick didn't do anything?"

"Did you just call me Trick?" Patrick asks and smiles as Anna nods and the pair hug closer as they dance together and I head off in search of Sophie and Lana things had been going so well. 

About fifteen minutes later I find Patrick looking equally confused as me as we have managed to lose all three girls here in the bar what the hell?

"Let's see if they are outside?" Patrick shouts and I nod as we make out way outside pushing past two security who nudge us back hard.

"Hey!" Patrick yells but then backs away as he sees one of the guys faces "Can you er, sorry can you watch what you are doing?" 

Rolling my eyes I drag Patrick away as she tries to stand up next to the two security dudes and they are just smirking at him as he readjusts his hat and glasses all the while not breaking eye contact with them. 

"Let's go back to "Rocktail" and see if the girls are there?" I tell him and Patrick nods ignoring the sniggers from the security dudes as he almost trips over walking away.

Back at the other bar I realise we should have waited inside as there is no sign of the three girls and neither any sign of our other friends who I guess made it to the club without us. 

"Tonight has been a-mazing!" Patrick sing songs clutching both his hands to his chest smiling happily 

"Even though I have lost Anna but I will find her!" He vows "But first I need a savoury snack as I am starving again!" 

"It has been a cool night." I smile checking my phone to see it is after midnight "But I hope Joe sorts it out tonight!"

"I know!" Patrick agrees "They need to get it on!" Then he begins to sing "Let's get it on." Loudly making me roll my eyes as passers-by laugh at him and one even claps the dude doesn't need encouragement right now.

"We need to find more company!" I tell Patrick "The night is still young."

 

Deciding to go back on ourselves we chat about the Joe and Tegan saga and how he should play it out Joe needs to be smooth. 

"We won't have this kind of bother when we are famous!" Patrick tells me and looks at me as I burst out laughing at him.

"I cannot believe you just said bother out loud." I joke making Patrick pretend to hit me and almost hitting a stranger instead by accident. 

"I am so sorry!" Patrick yells.

"Stop apologizing!" I tell him "Even drunk you are so sensible."

"I am so not!" Patrick informs me "I can be fun!"

"Sure!" I smirk teasing him "When we get famous you will still be saying sorry for it!"

"Ha, ha!" Patrick pretends to laugh " I am just a nice guy it helps gets the ladies you know!" 

Before I can respond I stop walking as I see another bar and pointing at Patrick he follows my gaze and looking up above it we both notice the sign above the bar.

"Tattoo parlor?" Patrick reads then looks at me smiling "Let's do it!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I tell him "You want to get a tattoo? They are pretty permanent!"

"Duh!" Patrick laughs "It is an amazing idea matching tattoos and another point to prove I am not sensible all the time!"

"You wouldn't do it." I tease him but Patrick ignoring me walks right into the bar and I think to myself is this too crazy an idea?

Well you only live once and I do that every day.

Inside the bar which I notice is called “Grimes” it is filled mostly with older guys all decked out in striped suits and having matching pompadour hair styles and we do not fit in. 

I find Patrick already attached to the bar ordering two shots of something and I smile as I head over.

"This is for courage and to finding our dates!" Patrick states then downs the shot in one and coughs loudly as I follow suit whatever that was it was strong stuff.

"You had two dates!" I smirk at him and he nods back eagerly " We really need to find them Anna was so nice and Lana was too!"

"I think you find they were hot!" I joke at him and he agrees shaking his head.

 

At the right of the bar was a flight of stairs with the tattoo parlour sign and a handy arrow so we both descend up the stairs slowly then are met with a dark wooden door which is closed.

Pushing the door open we both enter the small room which is painted all white with dark wooden floors, a chair in the middle of the room and a guy with similar hair to the guys down stairs turn to look at us.

"Are you guys drunk?" He asks us as he stands up from a desk next to the leather chair and we both shake our heads and he laughs at us.  
"I was joking." The guy tells us "What can I do for you?"

As Patrick goes over and begins to chat to the guy I wonder if this is the right thing to do.

It had been a joke I was heavily tattooed but this was Patrick's first time and I really did not want to see him cry or something.

"I got an idea." Patrick yells at me "What about we get the letters "FOB" with a crown above it the band needs a logo!" 

I smile at him as I could just see Pete and Joe agreeing to this as we did need a logo and that sounded really cool. 

I was surprised to see Patrick nod and talk animatedly at the guy whose name was Dan as he drew what Patrick described to him and spoke about the band.

"Cool let's do it!" Dan tells us "Before you change your minds!"

"This is my idea!" Patrick states "I am not being sensible!"

I laugh at Patrick as Dan gives me a look and I tell him I will go first and I decide to get it tattooed on my left hand as I said I was heavily tattooed and didn't have much space left. 

Patrick watches me smiling as I sit at the chair and Dan gets to work it isn't twenty minutes later and he has already done it. 

The words "FOB" are in black bold inside a triangle with hand drawn crown above it. 

"That looks awesome!" Patrick smiles "I cannot wait to show Pete and Joe as they will need to get this tattoo also!" 

I am surprised to see Patrick doesn't flinch once as he is talking to Dan and me and he is amazed to see it is done as he waves his hand around his face "Wow!" He cheers and goes to high five me but stops mid-way as his hand begins to hurt and I smirk at him.

"See you later Dan!" Patrick waves as Dan closes the door as we make our way down the flight of stairs and I feel on a huge high from this Patrick is having a ball and I am right there joining him tonight has been a riot. 

"We should go to the club and see the others." I tell Patrick checking my phone to see it is after one in the AM now.

"What about my dates? Patrick questions "I need digits and to show off my ink man!"

I laugh as I knock his hat off his head but Patrick grabs it perfectly and we head off down the street together on the lookout for the girls who we needed to get to know more. 

All I knew was that no one was having a great time as us and that Pete would kill me for letting Patrick get a tattoo but jeez the guy was in his late twenties he had his own life.

"Beer stop?" I question as we come across a late night supermarket and Patrick nods and follows me inside this is only the beginning of our little side quest adventure of the night.


	8. Snitches And Talkers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one) NSFW
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play a gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer. Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try to tell me that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy? Or Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Mia**

As I watched Patrick and Andy race across the street with the three girls they had just met in tow a part of me wanted to chase after them as Mike was glued to my side. 

The reason for this was Alex who had appeared earlier to my dismay and hasn't stopped staring at me since. 

I had been talking to Tegan who was gushing about Joe as I had walked out to see them standing really close together and it almost had looked like one of them was going to make a move. 

Joe went in and left us alone as I listened to Tegan smiling at her as her face looked flushed from alcohol and Joe it was very cute. 

It had looked very full on and Evan had said that at least someone might score tonight? 

I wanted nothing more than Tegan to be happy and by Joe's side she was he was funny and I agreed with Mike when he said he was perfect for her.

It always seemed like Tegan would just date guys for the hell of it as she has gotten treated pretty badly in the past.

Like when Tegan had seen Alex appear in front of her the gushing about Joe had abruptly stopped and there he was like the devil himself. 

Still wearing his work uniform of white shirt and black trousers he was pretending to look surprised to see us.

But I knew why he was here and I was not happy at all to see him unlike Tegan who smiled at him widely as he comes to stand next to her and it almost is like she is imagining he is here as she looks so smug. 

"Hello ladies." Alex begins nodding at us both as I swear I hear Tegan gasp in response as I fold my arms over my chest this was all kinds of wrong. 

"Hey!" Tegan half waves at Alex who briefly looks at her but resumes looking at me.

"Mike had mentioned earlier you guys were out so I decided to take a stroll through town in a small hope I would see you." Alex stares at me as he says this and I know he is just talking to me as he was hoping to find me and he had.

"That's cool!" Tegan smiles at me then Alex "We will be going to a club later!"

"We are here with a bunch of friends." I tell Alex "Private party!"

"Mia!" Tegan scolds me then addresses Alex "You can hang out with us if you like?"

Alex looks uninterested in poor Tegan who doesn't see the look on his face as he asks me if that is ok and I look away angrily as he smirks at me.  
Tegan I notice looks from me to Alex funnily and I wonder if she any idea what is going on here? 

Alex is talking to her now and she looks captivated staring up at him and I have no idea why the guy is pure slime.

He was the reason why I was in deep turmoil inside and I could never tell Tegan or anyone what I thought of Alex as he would then tell everyone about that night. 

The one I still regret terribly and cannot forgive myself for and it was all his fault. 

It had happened around the time that Tegan had been dumped earlier in the year and she saw that as an opportunity to try and get Alex. 

Her last boyfriend like all the others was an absolute ass and just like tradition Tegan decided that Alex was worth her time as she fell in deep with him but he could not of cared less. 

He had told me many times he was not interested and had even stooped to being pretty rude about my best friend and I had stuck up for her but I could never tell her what he had said.

That night I and Mike had a huge row it had not been over anything important but had spiralled out of control. 

He said about me moving in with him and I said I liked it how things were but he did not welcome that answer hence the row and me storming off. 

Both of us can be very stubborn so to cut a long story short I decided I wanted some space and we both suddenly agreed to time apart. 

I had gone to the bar to find Tegan as I needed someone to talk with as my mind was all over the place because I was confused about what had just happened.

One minute we were sitting there laughing at some stupid reality TV show which was just playing and then he asks me to move in with him. 

I had missed Tegan she’d just finished her shift but I stayed there all alone sitting at the bar drinking my thoughts away trying to make it all seem more logical. 

I was left alone with my thoughts as this was real life and right now Tegan was with the wrong guy and here I was re-living the night where I had fucked up. 

Alex was working late that night and he was there pouring me shots of vodka like he knew I was in pain and he tried to cheer me up which at the time felt very welcoming. 

The attention from Alex at the time was great as after the argument it had helped to soothe how wounded I had felt. 

But deep down inside I had felt scared as maybe this was it for me and Mike? Were we in a rut? 

It was hard to tell if we still were as I was constantly paranoid in thinking he had suspected something and at any moment he would turn round and call me out on it. 

Either way Mike and Alex do not get a long at all but I hoped to god nothing would happen tonight my heart could not take it. 

That night I had gone home with Alex and slept with him as I had felt the need to be wanted and he had told me he loved me. 

The next day I left Alex after a row as the impact of what had happened hit me and I needed to get out of his apartment right there and then. 

I called a taxi and he had begged me to stay but I told him he was a mistake and that is where I remember the ugly scowl on Alex's face and all the names he had called me. 

Every single one sunk in and even now I feel my eye's begin to flutter and the familiar onset of tears appear and I rub them away as I head back into the karaoke room. 

"Where have you been?" Mike nudges me as I look up and must look very guilty as that is how I felt and I see Alex and Tegan talking animatedly in a corner of the room.

Evan and Pete go back inside the karaoke bar which I never really want to go to again thanks to the presence of Alex. 

They are looking for Joe's jacket as he is slumped against a wall eyes half closed going through the motions of lighting a cigarette trying to look uninterested but I know that look all too well. 

Mike had ushered us all outside as it was time we headed to the club and our moral needed to boosted despite the fact Andy and Patrick were keeping us all entertained. 

They both looked so happy talking to each other in drunken babble but understanding each other perfectly it even had made me smile. 

"Found it dude." Pete walks past me and chucks the battered leather jacket at Joe who despite looking very drunk catches it perfectly with his right hand and shrugs it on.

"So you guys are in a band." Begins Alex edging his way closer to Joe even though Tegan is in the middle of trying to talking to him.

Joe ignores him and Tegan decides to answer for him "Sure these are the guys we saw earlier they are called "Fall Out Boy"

"Never come to one of our shows." Pete cuts in and I smile at him as Tegan tuts at him and looks at Joe who didn't look too happy that Alex was still here. 

"Whatever." Alex begins "I can join you guys at the club but first I need to go and pick up some smokes-"

"I thought you hated smokers?" Tegan asks her voice wavering her eyes wide and confused.

Alex just looks at her like he forgot Tegan was there in the first place and nods not saying anything I guess he must have told her that to try and let her down. 

I had seen Alex take many a cigarette break in between shifts and trying to hide away from my clueless friend.

Joe it seems has gotten there before Tegan as he looks down at her as she is looking away at Alex's retreating back I just hoped he doesn't actually come back.

Saying something I do not catch Tegan looks round sharply at Joe and glare at him she looks quite shocked. 

"Can you believe that guy?" Tegan looks at me incredulously then continues "He just told me that crushes are meant to be crushed because they are pretend."

He had said it much better than me that was exactly how I felt on the matter as I nod at Tegan who shakes her head.

"He told me I needed to grow up." Tegan shakes her head and not awaiting my reply she heads over to Evan and Pete who are laughing about something loudly.

I did not mean to piss off Tegan but how she cannot see that Alex is trouble is beyond me and all the while she is daydreaming about the idiot it is causing me a lot of bother. 

I just pray he is not here to cause a rift but I am currently filled with unease which is making me feel sick. 

The truth was behind the scenes Alex would not leave me alone and he was using my best friend to get to me but he knew if I exposed him he had leverage to take me down with him. 

Tegan just assumed me and Alex hated each other which was so true but she was not aware of the games he was playing as he would write me notes and hand them to me right in front of a oblivious Tegan.

Alex thought I was wasting my time with Mike and he was perfect for me I tried not to believe him as I knew Mike loved me even though I could never quite say it back anymore.  
Ever since then we have been arguing even more over stupid things just like last time and it was worrying me that I was hitting self-destruct on our relationship. 

Many times I have gone to tell Mike as he could tell I was keeping a secret and something this deep was a horrible feeling. 

Walking to the club Evan and Pete are singing off key with Tegan who is hitting every note all the while Joe keeps looking from her to his pack of cigarettes like he is thinking about his next move. 

I wish he would hurry up and do something quick as she was right there in front of him and he looked so pained I just wanted to tell him to grab Tegan and kiss her.  
"You ok?" Mike asks me again taking hold of my hand and squeezing it as I paint on a smile and nod but part of me wants to tell him now spill my guts but I just can't.

"We need to do something." Evan appears in between me and Mike and I smile genuinely at the distraction because I see him point at Joe who is shuffling his feet as he walks.

"Did she tell you about what Joe said?" I ask Evan who nods.

"He totally digs her we need to get the thought of Alex out of her head and offer Joe to her!" 

"How?" I shrug at him "I am out of ideas they must have some common interest between them besides chain smoking and being sarcastic?"

"So this club?" Joe asks me as I look to see him standing next to Evan I wonder if he heard any of our conversation but he is smiling at us both.

We have all stopped outside now as I see Mike walk over to the security and talk to them as I look up at the tall building all painted white with black and chrome doors and the club's logo on a huge billboard on the roof. 

There is even a chained off queue and a red carpet laid out at the front up three steps it looks very hip and it is one of Mike's favourite places.

"It is pretty cool." I tell him and he nods at me "They play rock music, indie and dance a lot of the time-"

On cue I stop talking as both Joe and Tegan moan at the mention of dance music and look at each other. 

This sets them off talking to each other as they agree that it is not a type of music it is terrible and I look at Evan who claps his hands gleefully. 

It appears like another layer of ice had been broken between them as Joe is smiling sweetly at Tegan who is looking at him equally smitten. 

There we have it ladies and gentlemen I just needed to focus on everyone else this evening not my own problems that could wait. 

Alex could not mess this up as Joe was on a roll making Tegan giggle and he was looking at her like she was double cherry pie or something equally tasty. 

"We are on the guest list folks so follow me!" Mike smirks as we go past the queue and the roped entrance as several camera flashes blind us all as I assume someone must have recognized one half of Fall Out Boy and wanted a pic. 

Clumsily Tegan almost falls over as we head inside but Joe grabs his hands around her waist to guide her and she doesn't look that in a rush to move his hands away. 

The club is large inside with two floors carpet laid near all the bars dotted around in several corners and a VIP area which is always filled.  
It has been a while since we have been here and a first for Pete and Joe who I see scanning the crowds and I notice Joe still has an arm around Tegan's waist and he has a big grin on his face. 

Pete begins to jump around and dance to the music and Mike jokingly joins in but he stops and points at the bar I nod at him. 

At the bar I turn around to see Joe is dancing in front of Tegan well I say dancing he is po going up and down clapping his hands over his head like he is taking part in some fitness video.

But is has the desired effect of making Tegan laugh and even join in on whatever he is doing. 

Mike puts his arms around me as like everywhere it is very busy and the music here is the loudest yet of the night. 

Handing me a beer Mike looks at me without saying a word and I lean over to give him a welcomed kiss and he hugs me even closer to him. 

"You ok?" Mike asks me and I try to hide my annoyance as he knows I hate being asked the same thing over and over but I guess he must sense I am unhappy or something.

"I am fine stop asking let's enjoy this here no." I shout leaning in for another kiss and Mike reciprocates it feels good and momentarily makes me forget my worries.

But then the paranoia reappears and I do not know how Mike would react to the news that I cheated on him even thought we were on a stupid break but it doesn't make it any more forgiveable. 

Deciding again to try and ignore my feelings as I was driving myself insane I would just be able to move on from this forget it happened and live with the consequences of being a lying bitch.

Mike knew I loved him so much he was a huge part of my life so just for now I had to forget and pretend nothing was wrong.

"Let's go show Joe and Tegan how it is done..." Mike tells me leading me by hand back onto the dance floor as we join in on the crazy dancing that is taking place.

Some indie record is being played and the place is packed as Joe continues to pogo up and down his messy curly hair bouncing out of time and covering his face as he blows it out of his eyes and Tegan watches him in fascination. 

Drinking my beer and enjoying the rush of dancing as we all continue to stay out on the floor until nature calls and I decide to drag Tegan away from Joe for just a few minutes.

"Why is it girls go in pairs to the rest room?" Joe asks and I shrug at him smiling.

"It is basic girl code 101." Tegan tells Joe "If I told you I would have to kill you!"

Joe laughs at us as I continue to drag her away and join the long queue which you always get in a ladies rest room.  
"Joe is so funny!" Tegan tells me without prompting and I smirk at her.

Once finally free from the confines of the small toilet stalls we head back out to the club but I stop as I see Alex waiting by the rest room. 

"I came back!" Alex yells and I see Tegan smile at him I cannot understand what she is playing at but she cannot bat Joe and Alex around like toys drop one when the other is more interesting.

"I'll meet you on the dance floor go find Joe!" I tell Tegan who nods and does as she is told heading back into the crowd I watch her disappear.

"Poor Joe..." Teases Alex and I instinctively hit him on the arm but looking at him he winks at me and I look away in disgust.

"Why are you stalking me?" I shout at Alex feeling my anger get the better of me "I told you to stay far away from me!"

"It isn't my fault that you’re too beautiful to ignore." Alex tells me with a serious look on his face "I love you."

"No!" I tell him "No! You do not!" 

"You just need to see I am so much better than Mike." Alex tells me and I shout at him to follow me we need a serious talk now is the time for the ultimatum regardless off the outcome it may have.

Following me as I push through the crowd I pass Evan and Pete dancing together with some brunette girl in the middle of them it looked very "Dirty Dancing" and I shook my head smiling briefly at them.

I do not see Mike and I wonder for a second if he can see me with Alex so I try to go into the shadows the darker side of the club finding a corner where I can finally tell Alex what he can do with himself. 

I turn round to see Alex is standing really close to me and he has totally got the wrong idea as he makes a move and I hurriedly push him away.

"This was not what I had in mind." I tell him as he smirks at me but I glare at him "You need to back off ok!"

"What do I need to do?" Yells Alex making a couple of people around us move out of the way as the beginnings of a huge argument was about to take place.

"You need to leave me, my boyfriend and my friends alone!" I tell him "It is over!"

“You wasn't this annoyed with me that night we had sex?" Alex states "Quite the opposite actually!"

"You was a bad memory I have forgotten most of that mistake I made anyway!" I tell him making him look at me angrily but then he smiles and I turn around to follow his gaze.

 

Mike is standing there and I can see the confusion in his eyes as they dart from me to Alex as I move away from the corner to see Mike's face he doesn't look happy.

"Mike just in time!" Alex tells him "Mia here has something important to tell you it cannot wait a moment longer!"

I shake my head at Mike who looks at me and I hear Alex say "If you don't I will tell Mike everything..."

In the cold fake lights illuminating the club I see Mike continue to stare at me I know he is going to be crushed but the unease hits my stomach as Alex prompts me to say something.

"I slept with Alex!" I shout so damn loud like I needed everyone to hear my voice but nobody past Mike can hear or understand the context.

Alex on cue goes to place an arm around me as I shove him hard in the chest and look back at Mike who hasn't said one single word he just looks down at his feet then walks away. 

I feel warm tears fill my eyes as I watch Mike leave me with Alex who steps away from me and I see the evil smile he has plastered all over his face.

"I don't want you now!" He tells me stepping further away practically laughing in my face "You are damaged and I have had all my fun!" Waving he heads off away from me as I stand rooted to the spot what just happened.

Needing to find Mike I decide to walk and shoving my way past people I bump into Joe who takes one look at my face and stops dancing. 

"Are you ok?" He asks me as I try to stop the tears streaming down my face but it only makes them come faster.

"Where is Mike?" I sob as Joe points near the entrance he must have seen Mike walk off I thank him and head off quickly. 

Of all the nights and places for this to happen it had to be here but I knew all this mess was my fault and if I had not argued with Mike none of this would have happened. 

But what is done is done because I cannot find Mike he has run off like he couldn't stand the sight of me or what he had heard I had let him down. 

I needed to explain to him but how could I face him was the damage done? 

Sitting down at an empty table near a group of people I let the full force of my tears out wishing I could at least have Tegan here to hug but this would affect her just like Mike. 

I was alone as nobody noticed me wiping my eyes, make up probably a mess but it matched my mood perfectly because I had really fucked up.


	9. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer.
> 
> Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy?
> 
> Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Mike**

Hearing the words my girlfriend Mia had shouted at me from across the club echo through my head like a broken record I knew I needed to get out of here. 

Forcing my way past people who were oblivious to my thoughts as right now I felt like my world was spiralling downwards straight into the ground. 

Tonight had been going so well I’d finally set up Tegan and everybody was getting on it was an awesome night in the making.

Until the idiot bartender Alex arrived like he was supposed to be here and at first I blamed Tegan who has a childish crush on the asshole but no it had been all my fault.

"What's happening tonight?" Alex had asked me once he opened the three bottles of beer and slided them across the bar at me at the start of the night.

"Usual seeing a live band, heading to a few bars then off to The Empire to end the night!" I tell him at the time having no idea of his motive or the fact he had slept with Mia as he nodded and smirked at me. 

I had assumed Tegan had told him or asked him to tag along at some point? 

But no it had been my own fault and that made me angry if this queue did not move quickly I would end up punching something or someone.

Feeling claustrophobic I go to close my eyes and breathe deeply as I needed to try and calm down what the hell am I saying? I needed to go and have a little word with Alex.

Finally at the front I get my hand stamped with the logo of the club so I can come back in here and then pushing the door open I am outside at last. 

I had a right to feel this fucked off and I welcomed the feeling because I knew Mia had been acting strange for a while I just thought it was me. 

I had nerves on top of nerves recently as ever since we had that huge row I and Mia then broke things off for a few weeks I thought I had lost her. 

But then we became close again and acted like nothing had happened, nothing had been said as we were both maybe too scared to hear what the other had to say. 

Looking around me I watch people smoking, kissing, arguing and I feel a stab of guilt was it me that pushed Mia to Alex?

My brain cannot begin to process the information or reality of my girlfriend with that bartender as from the day Tegan had introduced me to him I had hated him on sight. 

The way he treated Tegan alone would wound me up, despite the fact she was oblivious to the rude outbursts or jibes about her height and clothes she wore.  
All I could do was pass sarcastic judgement about the guy all the while Tegan was hypnotized by his idiotic smile. 

The same smug smile that Mia had fell for and right now all the while I was trying so hard to keep it together I felt broken and like I had lost something very important to me.

Normally I liked order as sure I had planned this evening for weeks but I was not aware that Patrick and Andy would go off like that. 

Things had just turned sour after Alex walked into that karaoke room and Mia as if on cue began to act funny looking from me to him and in between staring directly at the floor. 

Tegan was obviously happy to see him but Joe seemed very put off by the arrival as she acted like he wasn't even there but part of the furniture. 

I actually felt sorry for setting them up in the first place as it had bitten them both and again it was all Alex's fault I bet he knew all this was his doing he just sat back and smiled the whole time. 

I hated arguments and even more so that I and Mia had been having them on and off for a while I just prayed it wasn't a sign of the end. 

I adored Mia, I loved her and I told her that daily telling her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I would do so twice over if I could. 

Moving away from the crowds I head over to a low wall next to the club watching people and their lives wondering where the hell mine all went wrong. 

Closing my eyes I picture Mia but then Alex appears and I can see them hugging and Alex laying my girlfriend down onto our bed. 

Snapping my eyes open I assumed I would see Mia as I was sure she would follow me out here to talk we needed to get this out in the open. 

This was a huge deal as our relationship was hanging by a thread I was a hundred per cent faithful to Mia and she had shredded my confidence. 

Sure I looked at some girls as they passed me in the streets but I never acted on the impulse I just moved along not thinking much else about it. 

Whenever we were in bed together Mia was all I thought about to please her and love her so much it actually hurt because I was in deep. 

But to hear she cheated on me negates everything and I just want to punch something to make me feel more pain to help me understand all this.

I wanted to yell and curse loudly at every passerby I saw and to all my friends to make them understand how I felt but I knew it was no use. 

The alcohol was feeding my anger and I needed to think more logically about all this or if in doubt I head back inside guns blazing. 

But right this second I felt pretty fragile to be honest I thought I could hold all these feelings together if I just kept telling myself to but it wasn't happening. 

Me and Mia were strong why did this happen to us?  
Knowing this was something I could not run away from I run my hands over my face in frustration as I could either go mad right now or think this whole thing through.  
Still no sign of my girlfriend appearing I sit on the wall feeling bad I should not of left her alone but right now I had to figure out what the hell I had to do? 

I had never been cheated on so this was new for me I was always the one to walk away but I did not want to leave here with things unsaid.

I could throw all of this away over two years of a relationship down the drain but I could not imagine my life without Mia she meant so much to me. 

Wanting to take action I stand up off the low wall and decide to make my way back inside I needed to know the truth and I needed to kick someone's ass. 

Showing my hand I walk through to the dance floor which is still packed and loud music is reverberating round my skull as I push through with all my strength to try and find Mia.

I spy Pete and Evan still dancing with the brunette all three of them standing close to each other and looking at my phone I see I have no calls from Mia. 

I was slowly losing the plot here as the grasp of the night was escaping me and it pissed me off I hated to feel useless and right now I felt like such a loser. 

Joe spots me and I see him wave at me as he stops dancing and moves some hair from his face as I walk over to him and luckily I do not see Alex lurking nearby I hope he has left the club by now. 

But then I imagine Mia running to Alex's side instead of mine and Joe clocks my expression as I look through the crowd.

"You ok dude?" Joe asks me but instead of replying I move away from the dance floor and see Joe is following me with a giggling Tegan by his side.

I wonder briefly if she knew about Alex and Mia but guess not from the look on her face as she smiles at me and I cannot quite do it back.

"Where did Alex go?" Mia ask still smiling.

"I don't give a shit about him!" I snap seeing Joe give me a look and Tegan's smile fall off her face as she looks at the floor instead of me.  
I really wanted to talk to someone right now as my mind kept going round in circles and I did not like any of the solutions my brain was giving me. 

But Tegan looked pissed off as I had snapped at her and upon hearing the name Alex, Joe's brows furrowed and he suddenly looked deflated again. 

"Joe?" Someone yells and I see a guy recognize him and nudge him as Joe smiles widely and pats the guy hard on the back.

"Lucas?" Joe shouts arm still round the guy "Hey this is my old friend from college!" He continues to tell us and for a second I enjoy this distraction.

"How are you?" Lucas shouts then nods at me and I see him eye Tegan interestingly as she is adjusting her tee shirt and skirt trying to look uninterested and failing.

"I am so good!" Sing songs Joe "Where are my manners?" He rolls his eyes "This is Mike here and next to me here is Tegan!"

"Hey." I smile as Lucas shakes my hand.

"Girlfriend?" Lucas nods at Tegan who blatantly hears as I see her body stiffen and Joe shakes his hands at him.

"Just friends it is more of a blind date actually!" Joe nods as Lucas shakes his head amused as Tegan looks embarrassed.

Lucas moves from Joe to stand in front of Tegan grabbing her right hand and yells “Run away now don't look back!" 

I see Tegan's smile reappear as Joe pushes Lucas away laughing himself but then he places his arm around Tegan having to lean down to do so and it looks so right.

Lucas salutes us all and heads off into the throng of people as Joe looks at me he hasn't moved his arm away from Tegan and she hasn't pushed him away yet.

That was random?" Joe smirks then asks "You sure you ok?"

Not wanting to tell anyone that I needed to find Mia like right now because I knew questions would come next and I had no time for that.

Instead I nod watching as Joe gives me one final look but then guides Tegan back into the crowd holding her hand.

Pete can see Tegan and Joe as he begins to cheer and Evan follows suit they are still with the brunette who is admiring them both clapping her hands wildly. 

Shaking my head I carry on with seeking out Mia as she has to be here still I will not believe that she has left with him instead of me.  
I finally spy Mia sitting at a table in the shadows again with people around her all alone no Alex in sight which lifts my mood until I see on closer inspection as I arrive at the table in front of her that she has been crying.

Arms wrapped tightly around herself Mia looks shocked to see me as I hold out my hand to her faltering for a moment then she takes my hand gripping it tightly I lead her outside. 

What feels like forever we eventually head outside into the night air which is cool and Mia let's go off my hand as I walk back over to the wall and she follows me. 

Trying to take her hand again as I was scared she would leave me she doesn't let me grab it wrapping her arms around herself again I see she is still crying.

"I am so sorry." Mia sobs whilst her shoulders begin to shake and I see heavy tears fall down her pretty face and I feel so helpless.

"Tell me." I am surprised my voice sounds so even as I ask her and she looks at the floor unable to reply.

"I need to know." I take a step closer to her and place both my hands on her shoulders "For closure I need to know what happened I don't want to lose you Mia and I don't want you to push me away as I am not going nowhere."

Wiping tears from her cheeks Mia gives me a tiny smile but then it disappears as she sighs heavily and nodding her head she leans on the low wall and looks up at me with those big blue eyes.

"It happened when we had that stupid fight." Mia begins her voice faltering but I look at her silently urging her to continue wanting to listen to every word.

Alex had been working at the bar for a few months and Tegan was all over him like a rash as me and Mia would wind her up over it.

I recall the fight we had like it was yesterday both shouting as I had wanted Mia to move in with me but she said she wasn't ready.

I felt at the time like that was a crack in our relationship I felt ready but she acted like I had gone down on one knee or something? 

Looking back I now see that was when the cracks had begun to show and hearing Mia sniff as she has stopped talking I see fresh tears in her eyes.

I feel so bad for causing her so much pain but why did she run into the arms of Alex?

"It only happened once." Mia tells me as I look up at her wiping her eyes and I wrap an arm around her and she gladly lets me as she continues "I left and have felt ill with guilt every day ever since..."

"Why did you not tell me?" I tell her " I am obviously not happy about it but we have needed to talk for a while I am just annoyed it was here tonight."

"I know this is the end." Mia gasps sadly as she says this "But for what it is worth I love you Mike so much and I am so sorry I fucked up."

Pulling her tightly towards me I tell her "I do not know how to explain how I truly feel but I am not going to give all this up just give you up and leave just for this!"

Mia looks at me and I smile at her "We have invested far too much into all this to just be the end now we can work it out one step at a time..."

"One step at a time." Mia echoes my sentiment as she leans in to hug me.

"I can trust you want to be part of this?" I motion to us both and Mia smiles at me and nods she is still crying and I lean down holding her tightly as I kiss her lips knowing it may take a while but eventually everything will be just fine. 

"Does Tegan know?" Mia asks me pulling away a little while later and seeing me shake my head she sighs sadly.

"She will forgive you as we all make mistakes and I don't want to make the mistake of losing you!" I tell her confidently trying to ignore that nagging feeling of doubt in the back of my mind how will Tegan take all this.

"I will have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you..." Mia tells me unhappily.

"No." I begin firmly " You don't have to make it up to me just continue to be my girlfriend and we start on a new clean page maybe even look for place together?"

"Let's make it happen!" Mia smiles at me as she kisses me and I know it may take a while but I want us to be together we are doing the right thing. 

Every step of the way both of us in each other's lives and no way Alex is going to interfere again and try to break us.

Standing outside we both cuddle with Mia sitting on the low wall and me standing close to her it felt good to have her back here in my arms.

"Get a room!" Someone yells and laughter is heard as I smile at Mia who buries her face into my chest smiling. 

I know some people right now would call me a chump but I know Mia better than anyone and I know she is really upset about what happened and she regrets it I cannot make that any easier for her than just being here. 

This could form a rift but I won’t let it and I knew Mia feels the same as I want this to work, and it will. 

The thought of not waking up to her pretty face next to mine as we cuddle in bed or sit together at night round one of our apartments watching a film. 

Thinking about how Tegan would take all of this worried me as her and Mia were very close sure they have had arguments from time to time but nothing this big. 

Even though Tegan wasn't exactly dating Alex, Mia knew that she had liked him this could go either way I guess against or with us. 

They had known each other for far too long to risk losing their friendship and Alex was a wimp and a crappy bartender too. 

"I think we should head back inside." I tell Mia "Still got some more time to have a drink and spend more time together."

Taking her hand Mia smiles at me and says " We can talk later at your apartment." but she still looks a little troubled as she says this but I squeeze her hand tightly in reply.

As we walk back into the club the song "Please, Please, Please Do Not Go" by the "Violent Femmes" is playing and I know this will always be our song. 

My smile fades because I find the guys still on the dance floor in various corners but more importantly I find Alex standing in between Joe and Tegan. 

As he sees me and Mia still holding hands I catch the look of malice appear on his face but it goes as he smiles at a confused looking Tegan. 

The song has ended and something heavier is being blasted out of the speakers as people cheer but that fades into the distance as I see Alex lean down and whisper something to Tegan and I feel Mia clutch my hand tighter. 

But Tegan smirks at whatever Alex has said pushing him away from her and I see Joe watching them shaking his head he looks like he has finally had enough. 

Alex gives us one more look and he walks off and I see Tegan stare at Mia and come over to us and Joe follows.

"What an asshole." Joe comments and I see Tegan flinch if only she knew.

"Are you guys ok?" Tegan cuts in ignoring Joe's comment.

Mia looks like she is about to say something but thankfully thinks better of it "We're fine.." She explains smiling the best she can.

"Good!" Tegan smiles in form of a reply but even I see the uncertainty on her face.

"Ok so this won’t come as shock then” Mia begins then states “Alex is a huge asshole he has treated everyone like crap this evening especially you Tegan."

I wait to see Tegan's face change but in her apparent drunken haze she has seen sense and she nods back at Mia in agreement.

Joe smirks at me and I smirk back he sure seems like a great influence on our little Tegan and they do look like a cute match I may have mentioned that already but it is true.

"I am having so much fun with Joe!" Tegan shouts and winks at Mia when she think she is being quiet and Joe looks momentarily awkward which makes me laugh. 

"That is awesome!" Mia informs her and Tegan carries on nodding her head enthusiastically.

"I just need to do one more thing!" Tegan states "I need to tell Alex finally where to stick it!"

Mia goes to follow her but I stop her by pulling her back "She needs to do this!"

"But Alex may tell her." Mia's voice trails off as we both look at Joe who hasn't a clue what we are talking about.

"We will give you the highlights later." I deadpan and Joe nods still looking a little lost.

"I guess it is down to me to go and rescue Tegan then." Begins Joe "I really like her." He smiles at us and we both smirk that is awesome news.

Taking off his leather jacket he gives it to Mia and then pretends to flex his arms and with one final nod he heads deep into the crowd.

"Maybe I should have gone?" Mia asks me looking worried.

"Tegan will be fine." I tell her "Tonight has been crazy but I am so happy to be here right now with you."

"Joe will be good for Tegan." Mia winks at me "We make good match makers."

I nod in agreement then ask if Mia can see Pete or anyone but she can’t which makes me wonder where they had gone too. 

Also where the hell are Patrick and Andy? 

Sure I had my own priorities with Mia as I am well aware I may have pushed her to Alex but that would never happen ever again.


	10. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer.
> 
> Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy?
> 
> Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Patrick**

How many beers have I had this evening? Where on earth was I again? Did I actually care about any of these things? 

No! 

The answer pure and simple was no as right now I was having the time of my life with one of my best buddies by my side prowling the streets for some excitement. 

As a rule I did not believe in fate but under the influence of however much alcohol I have actually consumed don't quote me on this but I really loved fate. 

Here was me and Andy walking back up the street to the karaoke bar called "Rocktail" which I thought was equal measures of cool and lame we needed to re-trace our steps.

"Are we lost?" Andy asks me looking around outside the bar "How could we lose three chicks?"

"Holy smokes!" I cry suddenly realizing something "What were their names?"

"Was one called Laura?" Andy asks me.

"Doesn't sound familiar but nothing makes sense at the moment where are we again?" I ask raising my arms above my head.

"We are outside the bar?" Andy smiles as I roll my eyes at him.

"We need a plan!" I begin snapping my fingers in Andy's face "Let's just go that way and see where it takes us?"

"Some plan." Andy jokes but nudging me forward we cross the street and keep going forward where we see people and I know just how to break the ice.

Walking past random people I wave at them and stick both of my thumbs up in a friendly yet possibly incredibly drunk gesture.

"Hey there!" I smile at two girls and a guy all standing near another bar which has a bright florescent light illuminating all our faces.

"Hi you!" Smiles one of the girls as she comes over to hug me and I wrap my arms around her in a friendly fashion as well I like to think I give good hugs.

"What you guys up to?" The other girl asks as I see the guy watching me and Andy carefully so I wave my hand at them and show them my tattoo.

"We are in a band." Andy tells them and they nod happily wide smiles appearing on their faces.

 

"We are half a band at the moment the other two guys are busy. Er trying to get busy!" I smile snapping my fingers again.

"I don't think they care..." Pipes up the guy who is taller than me and Andy but I see him clench his fist involuntarily.

"Sorry!" I smile "But I think we were talking to the girls here." 

"What did you say?" The guy steps closer to me and Andy steps in front of me like he is my shield but I push him aside.

"I am not starting anything here!" I yell a little too loudly then lower my voice as I see the guys face glare at me "Really no fights are intended here."

"You want to fight?" The guy snaps at me and I decide to stand up for myself as this guy is talking absolute rubbish.

"Ok!" I tell him then hold my hands up "But first I need to save my hat!" Taking it off my head I place it down next to me on the floor by my feet. 

Long before I hear I the laughing from the others I channel Joe as I know when he gets involved in a fight he goes wild it may have something to do with his hair? 

"No don't worry!" The guy laughs at me as one of the girls pouts at me "I would not want to hurt you dude."

I secretly feel pleased grabbing my hat from the floor because I knew I was fearsome and getting a handshake from the guy Andy nudges me along the street as I notice him winking at the two girls but I am too busy being a bad ass to really care. 

But anyway back to our adventure as we carry on walking up the street we realize we are going away from town as we see a park or something in the near distance.

"Hey isn't that" Andy points towards the park "Hey Laura!" He yells then tries again "Hey Laura!" 

"Was that even her name?" I ponder "Gee I can't remember it?" 

"Patrick!?" Shouts a familiar voice as a figure of someone is running towards me and on closer inspection it is a girl.

"Anna!" I cheer remembering her name embracing the girl into a hug as she grabs me and I wink at Andy because I am so happy to see her again.

"Where were you guys?" The redhead Sophie appears and Andy tries to grab her but she leans away from him.

"We got lost!" I say which was mostly true then add "Where are we again?"

This makes everyone laugh even Lana who did not look too happy to see us but Anna was gripping onto me like one of those Garfield toys with the suction cups you place onto a car window.

I was happy with this.

"We thought you had run away from us!" Sophie scolds Andy who smirks as he hits him playfully on the chest.

"We needed our guides!" I tell them “Actually I need more food!" 

Deciding on food I follow Anna as she takes me hand and we walk a little ahead of everyone else and I listen as she explains to me there is a take away round the corner from here. 

The others head inside the small fast food place as I stand outside with Anna who is checking her phone and I look at the large front window into the store.

"What is the name of this place?" I ask leaning my face closer to glass so much that my nose touches it and I can hear Anna giggling in the background at me.

"It is called Moon food silly!" Anna laughs as I was trying to say it backwards at the stickers were stuck on the inside of the window how was I to know?

"I want fries!" I tell Andy as he is sitting with Sophie and Lana either side of him he is totally getting his flirt on with two girls right now.

Once I am happily munching on my warm fries I smirk at Anna as she keeps on moving her hand over my food pretending to steal one I think it is very funny.

“You can take one!" I tell her and she does but not without a really cute blush appearing on her face it makes me feel all warm inside.

I see Andy is talking to Sophie but Lana looks really bored as she is staring at her phone like she is willing it to make a noise to distract her.

"Hey wasn't Joe supposed to be with us?" I ask Andy remembering that Joe had said he wanted to bail on the evening and poor undecided Tegan.

"I can't remember!" Andy smiles "But I hope him and Tegan are getting to know each other a little more if you know what I mean." 

On cue Andy cheers and the girls all follow suit and not to feel left out I join in as well smirking at Anna as she winks at me cheekily.

"You guys know who we are?" I ask them once the cheers have subsided "We are one half of Fall Out Boy!"

"I know you guys!" Lana tells us both "I've hear your EP off the internet."

"Thank god for the internet!" I yell and we all cheer again raising fries in the air then proceeding to chuck them at one another like a pretty poor food fight.

I decide to explain about Joe to the girls to get their perspective as he is an awesome guy but he can easily get pissed off he can be so misjudged sometimes. 

"Hey you got a tattoo?" Anna notices my hand I smile at her widely as I forgot about the whole thing I think a mixture of pain and alcohol in my system has numbed me.

"We walked into a bar and got tattoos." Andy tells them looking proud "It is going to be our logo!"

They call us crazy but we do not care! 

Hell we are having too much fun and I am full of fries now I need another beer to balance it all out as my mind is beginning to jumble events around.

"You are on the right side of twenty five then!" I joke as Anna nods and giggles at me.

Getting to know the girls we learn that all three of them are currently at college and as I just mentioned all in their early twenties.

"Did you guys go to college"? Sophie asks.

"I did." I nod at them "But Andy went straight into working in a book shop and now he owns a comic store back in Chicago it's called The Comic Stash!"

"That's cool." Lana looks up briefly from her phone to smirk at Andy "I loved reading all my older brother's Batman comics!"

"Favourite book of all?" Andy asks her and she actually places her phone down next to her but I notice Sophie glaring at her friend I think she has competition.

"I personally love the Batman and Judge Dredd arcs!" Lana tells Andy as I sneak a look at him and he has a huge grin on his face like a child.

"I wished we had been at your gig!" Sophie starts trying to change the subject but neither Andy nor Lana are listening to her or anyone it seems.

"Well we can send you tickets as we really do need to play here again tonight has been truly magical!" I pretend to wipe a tear from my face and add “It is like I am high or something?"

"You wouldn't know what to do to get high!" Laughs Andy as I throw a stray fry from the table at him.

"Joe would show me!" I cry jubilantly "I could totally get high with Joe!" 

"To infinity and back?" Teases Andy.

 

I point at him "Infinity on high!" I yell whilst waving my arms around I knock Lana's drink over and she doesn't look happy.

"Hey dude!" Lana curses as she stands up and stalks outside.

"Hey!" We turned round to a young male’s voice he is in a "Moon food" uniform of blue and red” That's it just get out!" 

He shouts again and giggling we all exit the take out and I notice Andy has his arm around Sophie again.

"We should head to the park where you had found us earlier!" Sophie tells us and nodding we all walk in that general direction.

"Let's take some pictures!" Anna shouts making us all stop even before we have walked away from the take away.

Standing outside we all pose trying to look serious until Andy burps loudly which makes us all laugh and Anna takes the picture when no one was looking properly.

A loud knock on the window makes me turn round to see the young kid that chucked us out I poke my tongue out at him and for some we reason we all decide to run away laughing excitedly like we've had too much sugar or something.

Along the way to the park we all take turns taking pics using Anna's phone and any random objects or places we find.

Acting out different scenes from films and TV or just making stupid faces right up close to the small lens it will be pretty cool to see these and recall this great evening. 

It is such a laugh and super silly at the same time as I try to place my hat on everyone's head like I am trying and failing to play a kids party game.

Coming across a lamppost I decide to swing around it waving the trilby in my hand until I slip and almost fall on my ass.

"Don't hurt yourself." Andy scolds at me but smirks "Pete will kill me!"

"I'm cool." I nod and wink at Anna who links her arms with mine as we head near a large black wrought iron gate.

Pushing it open we pass through and it is here I see a marble plaque with "Greendale Park" written on it in large black letters.

"How could I forget that?" I yell pointing at the plaque as I had forgotten for most of the night where I was and cursing lots made me feel better as I am drunk it is all drunk's fault.

"You are incredibly adorable." Anna tells me "How many holy smokes was that you said?"

"Twenty is his limit." Andy jokes as Sophie nudges him but then places an arm around him they are beginning to look pretty close again.

"Oh so funny!" I pretend to clutch at my sides as Andy nods at me then points in the distance I take it him and Sophie want to be alone.

"You kids behave yourselves!" I yell and Andy ignores me as he is guiding Sophie away from the rest of us as we continue to briefly pose with trees, bushes and even a few benches.

My hand suddenly kills as we decide to walk in the other direction from the newly love birds and I have Lana and Anna link arms with mine but I knocked my hand into Anna's bag.

"Let me kiss it better!" Anna tells me as she kisses my hand and I smile at Lana but she looks bored and grabs her phone with her free hand. 

I wonder to myself briefly why the hell I got a tattoo. 

But then it comes back to me the brilliant idea at the time but I should be proud I sat through it and came out the other side.

I guess I should not have had it done in a place above a bar which was open all night but just imagining Joe and Pete's face when I show them makes me smile.

"Hey look!" Anna points at a large water fountain we have come across which is lit up with dark blue lights.

Counting to three Anna then darts past me and leaps into the water fountain getting her legs wet at the same time I notice her peach coloured dress clinging to her thighs and I cannot look away.

"Come in!" Anna yells at me as Lana passes me and sits on the edge of the round fountain not paying much attention to anyone but her phone.

"You look like a hot mess!" I cheer "Picture time!" Chucking my trilby at Lana who totally ignores the poor thing I kick off my shoes then hop into the water. 

Splashing me with water Anna gives me a look that I am aware of in movies but not in real life it looked quite lust filled and as I try to give her the same look back she giggles at me.

Side by side in the fountain still we pose and pics are taken we are unsure if we actually got any of ourselves but we hoped so. 

"Hi finally!" Lana says standing up I notice she is on her phone talking to someone she wanders off and in the distance I spot Andy and Sophie.

"I got an idea." I giggle getting out from the fountain and Anna follows me as I pick up hat from the grass.

 

"What are you kids up to?" I yell jumping behind Andy making him jerk his head round at me as he gets up from off the bench him and Sophie had been sitting on and tries to hit me.

"Dude why are you all wet?" Andy asks as he hits me on my arm.

"We're hot messes!" Anna laughs and Andy just shakes his head at us both.

Lana sends Sophie a message she reads out loud and basically Lana has disappeared without even saying goodbye I am glad her and Andy never hooked up. 

We find a park within the park which has two swing sets, three large slides, two jungle bar play areas and lots of things you could either bounce or rock on. 

Inside the play area there are three drunken strangers who cheer as we enter and we cheer back more friends were made and memories soon to be forged.

"A la, la, la, la long! La, la, la, la, la, la long! “Both me and Andy sing to our crowd above a car stereo which was blasting out the song for us to sing along with entertaining our fans.

"Girl I want to make you sweat, sweat till you can' take it no more!" I sing loudly swaying my hips in time.

A few more songs later none of which I can remember I sit with Anna next to me on a swing each as we watch Sophie and Andy walk off yet again.

Suddenly alone again as the three strangers we befriended ran off into the night howling loudly we could hear them laughing for ages until it suddenly stopped. 

Unless I imagined all of that?

Anna isn't quite looking at me as she adjusts her dress as we are both dry now thanks to the warm air I try to coax her out of her shell with a few cheeky smiles. 

I learn that she is studying to become a nurse as she goes both to lectures and to a local hospital as an intern I think that is really cool.

"I am not just in the band." I begin trying not to scratch my tattoo as it has become very itchy all of a sudden "I studied music at college and I teach senior school students part time"

"That is cool." Anna tells me "I can see you in a smart suit for work, shirt arms rolled up and tie loose around your neck!"

"I have never looked that hot ever!" I smirk at her and feel a beat of pleasure as I see Anna's cheeks go red.

Anna tells me she would love to learn to sing and I decide to teach her until I hear Andy loudly yelling for us to shut up and we both laugh and nudge one another playfully.

Feeling the mood shift I decide to go in for my move as Pete puts it as I lean over towards her still sitting on the swings and I see her eyes widen at me but she is still smiling.

I try to tap her nose with my finger before I kiss her but I end up almost poking her in the eye. 

This kind of ruins the moment as Anna moves away to wipe her eye with the back of one of her hands but am surprised when she leans back and kisses me on the cheek. 

"I think we need to head to the club now!" I yell into the darkness to try and address Andy but I get no answer back.

"You should totally come with us!" I tell Anna as I guess we had been out for a while and I wanted to see how Tegan and Joe were getting along.

I hoped everyone was still there, well everyone besides Alex he was a jerk I couldn't quite follow all the drama but I felt like I needed to know if everyone was ok. 

It would be swell if Anna came along with me and perhaps I could make my move round two?

"I am afraid I have work early." Anna breaks into my thoughts as she leans over to kiss me this time right on the lips and I feel like Bugs Bunny because I am sure cartoon love hearts are circling my head right now.

"Let me give you my number." Anna tells me pulling away and I silently cheer to myself take that Pete I did not need all his bossing around I know just how to get laid…wait did I just say that out loud?

On cue Andy and Sophie appear and she slaps him around the face then storms off which makes Anna stop laughing at me and handing me a slip of paper she has written her number on she waves and leaves me.

I stand there and wave at her for far too long until Andy pushes me to move.

"Who got laid?" Andy laughs he must have obviously heard my outburst which I thought had been in my head.

"What happened to you?" I ask changing the subject as I point at his face which looks red.

"Women!" Andy tuts which makes me laugh far too much as we walk back into the town to the club "The Empire" whilst Andy quotes an entire Star Wars film at me I am sure. 

Eventually finding the club all on our own I spy Mike and Mia standing outside by a low wall kissing and I decide to run over to them and hug the both of them from behind.

"Get off!" Mike laughs as he pushes me away playfully and asks “Where the hell have you guys been?" 

"What are you two doing outside?" I shoot back a question wanting to talk about mine and Andy's mini adventure when we had everyone together. 

"It is a long story." Mia tells me and I briefly see a look of pain cross her pretty face but Mike squeezes her into another hug and all looks right with the world again.

"What did you get up to then?" Mike probes again and double looks at me as I wave my left hand at him and he seems my tattoo then Andy does the same.

"You got tattoos!" Mia squeals clapping her hands "I want that too it looks cool."

"Club members only." I tease and Mia goes to grab my hat but I move away quickly I am too ninja for her until I almost trip over the low wall.

We leave them alone as they look like they were deep into something and I do not want to ask as it seems private and I doubt I would remember later anyway. 

"Meet you inside!" Andy shouts as we head right inside past the security without having to get out hand stamped or pay to actually get in but I briefly show the guys my tattoo I am so proud. 

Inside we head to the bar first and grabbing a few beers we locate Joe who is sitting near us at a metal table with Tegan next to him.

"Aww look!" I yell at Andy.

"Looks like someone may get lucky!" Andy smirks and I roll my eyes at him but nod in agreement.

Andy grabs onto Tegan's shoulder as Joe looks up and looks caught out as he sees us and Tegan is hitting my drinking buddy as he made her jump and actually Joe looks a little too happy to see us.

"I, I need to go and talk to someone." Announces Tegan making her exit from the table.

"It’s Alex if you're all wondering." Joe dead pans with a grim look on his face "Mike and Mia have had some huge row." He trails off shrugging and continues to rip at the label on his beer bottle.

"We saw them outside hugging." Andy tells Joe "They look ok dude!"

"Hey Joe look at this!" I show him my tattoo to cheer him up and it has the desired effect as it makes him laugh.

"What the." Joe grabs my hand making me squirm in pain "Cool ink dude do me and Pete have to get that too?"

"Sure!" I cheer then begin to tell him about our adventure with Andy cutting in to correct me as I tell him I got digits from a girl and he claps at me and I clip him round his head with my bad hand and it makes me curse.

"You should have totally tagged along!" Andy tells him and Joe shakes his head then adds "I have been having a decent conversation with Tegan I am laying some groundwork." 

"So you finally pulled?" I clap and wave my hands in Joe's face.  
"Only my sides." Joe cracks batting my hands away with a small smile on his face.

"So where is Pete and Evan?" Andy questions and I see Joe's eyes light up.

"Pete and Evan were last seen with some brunette girl all dancing together and now I have no idea?" Joe winks at us "Someone got lucky!"

"Holla!" Andy cheers and we all shout loudly and do a stupid dance together whilst sitting at the table waving our hands stupidly in the air like we just don't care.

"It is your turn next!" I sing at Joe who gives me a stern look as he stops waving his arms high above his head.

"I doubt it dude." Joe shakes his head "I really like Tegan but this ass Alex is still here and messing it up for everyone!"

"Down with the cock blocker!" Andy shouts causing a few people to look at him and I laugh at him.

"I can put a good word in for you?" I tell him.

"Go to her..." Cuts in Andy grabbing at Joe's tee shirt.

Batting him away Joe stands and patting me on the head says "I am going to regret this but this is my move."

Shouting after him as Joe walks off I really hope Tegan does see sense because I am surprised that Alex is even still here Joe needed to stand his ground.


	11. Where Did The Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer.
> 
> Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy?
> 
> Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

**Tegan**

I haven't got a clue what is happening right now because the night has taken a serious left turn which has confused me greatly.

I shouldn't really have walked away from Joe like that in such a hurry because we were totally back to the flirting but then Andy and Patrick had appeared and so did the awkwardness. 

I just felt so confused like I had been turned upside down on my head and I was seeing everything the wrong way.

I still liked Alex deep down despite what Joe had told me what he thinks of him and I am sure he has been causing trouble with Mia and Mike which I just know I will get the blame for. 

How could I possibly get over my crush even though Joe was the one paying me way more attention?

How could everyone think I would be ok with all this? Oh yeah it because all my friends thought Alex was really bad news.

Sure Joe was a great combination of handsome, funny and sweet because he played all those parts pretty well this evening. 

But seeing Alex just made me think he was here to see me, to hang out with me, it was my chance to show him what I was made of.

I guess Joe knew I was going to see Alex if I could find him in the crowd that is I just needed to get him alone to talk. 

I was on such a high courtesy of all the booze I have consumed and the fact that I was sure what I was doing was right. 

Me and Joe wouldn't last what if he didn't even like me?

I wasn't sure if the flirting meant something or if I had been imagining it and I wasn't going to declare my love for him or anything any time soon.

Finding Alex at one of the bars because I recognized his profile I stand and almost get knocked over as I watch him talking to another bartender waving his hands around and laughing. 

As if he sensed my presence he turns and catches me looking as I want to run away but I am rooted to the spot. 

Waving me over I do as I am told and before I know it I am standing right next to him as he places his hand on my lower back just how Joe had done.

"Hi sexy!" Alex smirks as he leans down and then points at the two blue shots he has placed in front of me and smiling I take both.

"It is great seeing you out this evening!" Alex tells me "But what is the deal with that curly hair guy who's been stalking you all night?"  
I bristle slightly at this so I tell him "We got set up!" but quickly add “I don't know what will happen between us?"

"You are really cool girl Tegan." Alex nods at me as I see him looking me up and down and he isn't even talking to my face.

"I know!" I smile back feeling absolutely positive that I have made the right decision to be standing here and that niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach was from the pizza I had earlier.

"And super pretty too!" Alex nudges me and I suddenly feel a little deflated that he did not call me hot but I guess pretty was a good place to start.

Trying to recall what I said to Joe and all the others something about Alex that he was an asshole I am finding it hard to believe right now seeing that I am under some spell. 

The compliments come thick and fast from his mouth as I let every single one sink in this is all what I have wanted to hear for a long time.

Ignoring the sudden doubts which appear in my mind the thought that I am not doing a very good job flirting with Alex as he appears to look as drunk as me it makes me stomach turn.

Also some things I say makes him look at me funnily like he doesn't get sarcasm? 

If I had said exactly the same thing to Joe he would have shot something back quicker than I could ever think it. 

But I was not comparing Joe and Alex because that was stupid and childish but the party had been in full swing before he showed up. 

Where did the party go? I get distracted from my thoughts when Alex nudges me again for his attention.

"I think we are being watched?" Alex grins at me. 

Looking behind me I see Joe, Andy and even Patrick all standing near us and looking over not in a subtle way either. 

I smile at them awkwardly but then find myself giggling as Alex leans down and pretends to whisper in my ear but then he says "Someone looks jealous.."

Seeing Joe walk off without a backwards glance I can see Patrick shake his head at me but I try not to feel bad after all it was a set up with Joe and we all know how that story ends.

I try not to worry as I console myself over the fact sure we had just met, he was being super nice but I knew Alex more so I was in the right place.

This was not my drunk brain talking, ok who was I kidding if I just kept telling myself this was all cool then so be it.

"So tell me." I turn back to face Alex "What happened with Mia and Mike?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"How the hell should I know?" Alex shoots back as a strange look passes across his face but he shrugs and briefly looks away to the bar to disguise it I just tell myself to drop it.

"I better go and find her soon to see if she is ok?" I tell him.

"No!" Alex practically shouts making my eyes widen but he places a hand on my bare arm and smiles which makes me smile back.

"Ok." I tell him this was getting weird I needed to stop talking to myself because was I having second thoughts or was I in seven minutes of heaven.

After buying himself a beer Alex talks to me about work and that he is in a band and also works as a dj but all the while he speaks I find my mind wandering back to Joe and his friends. 

Here I am right in front of my dream guy who is talking about himself and I am sure he has not paused for breath for like ten minutes. 

He has friends in the music business and is collaborating with a few local bands and this makes me think again of the gig with "Fall Out Boy" and how awesome they had been. 

To be honest I was beginning to get a little bored because Alex was not listening out for my replies he was just talking and talking until he must have noticed my face and he stops.

"Maybe we should take this private party somewhere quiet?" Alex asks me finally acknowledging my presence as he leans into me roughly and I nod thinking to myself this is it.

Grabbing his drink Alex places his hand firmly on my right shoulder and we pass by Joe and the others as I see Alex wink at them all but I cannot look Joe in the eye which strikes me as strange. 

Letting Alex guide me we walk further along past the toilets to a green door that is closed but he opens it and nudges me as we walk down a short corridor filled with several people smoking heavily. 

"There is a courtyard here it is usually quiet at this time." Alex tells me and I nod but stop at another door which has a no entry sign tied to the handle. 

"I don't think we-"

Alex ignores me as he pushes the door hard and it opens "Let' be naughty.." he winks at me and I follow him into the brick courtyard hearing the green door slam shut behind me I feel a sense of unease creeping over me.

Suddenly feeling trapped I panic but then dismiss it as being stupid as this was a dream come true alone time with Alex and it is finally happening.

 

Sure it was not like the moment I have dreamed about for so long, but this was real life I was happily drunk and in the company of Alex. 

We head to a wooden bench table and I smile at him as I sit down feeling so happy this is the longest we have been together and spoken.

"Now where were we?" Alex winks at me and I feel a blush creep on my face as I try to control my unease by ignoring it and instead stare at the palm of my hands.

Alex decided to talk more about himself which I really should be more interested about as he is my crush and here he is sitting inches away from me. 

He looks so good smirking at me because I have been caught out staring at him possibly drooling and before I think it through I decide to speak.

"I really like you." I tell him not thinking before the words leave my mouth into the wide open.

"Sure." Alex uses his right hand to grab my knee and squeeze it but he stops as he sees my reaction as my face falls as I wonder to myself why he has to be so smug all the time.

"I've seen a lot of guys checking you out tonight." Alex carries on to tell me winking as he move his hand to take mine in his and I grip it tight like at any moment I could wake up.

"You are the prettiest girl here!" Alex tells me "I have heard so many great things about you." 

Before I can form a reply Alex kisses me it happens in seconds as he leans over quickly and then he is pressing his lips quite hard to my mouth as our teeth clash and he is forcing me closer to him. 

We carry on like this as he keeps on moving his weight on me and he knocks a few empty beer bottles on the floor with one of his elbows. 

I feel he is pushing me too hard as he places a knee in between my thighs and his face is right in front of me. 

The realization that I am not enjoying this kiss hits me square between the eyes as I try to push him back by placing both of my hands on his chest but he just keeps leaning forward.

"Stop it!" I tell him thinking he is playing with me.

"You wouldn't like that." Alex informs me “I am just giving you want you have always wanted!"

I stare at him wide eyed to see the nasty look appear in his eyes which scares me as I know now I have just made a huge mistake coming outside I can see Alex's true colors. 

I feel my stomach turn as I notice I am laying down on the bench seats because Alex has me trapped with his full weight on top of me and we are alone.

 

"You are a stupid slut." Alex laughs right in my face as I flinch at his voice "The reason I am doing this is because of Mia!"

I am so confused and pretty worked up right now why would he bring up Mia? 

I just know this is not right at all or something I wanted or ever imagined would happen to me.

Trying to free myself Alex is too strong as he grabs both of my wrists as I hit him on his chest and face he then lays my arms over my head and pins me down.

"I am desperate." Alex tells me "I wouldn't touch you otherwise!" 

He then carries on calling me these really nasty names as I begin to feel the bile rise in my chest I was so sure I was about to be sick. 

Trying to lift one of my knees up so I can attempt to break free makes Alex laugh in my face as he leans down and goes to kiss me again. 

I close my eyes feeling trapped as tears fall down my face which he notices and he stops to sit up continuing to pin me down with his thighs so I cannot escape. 

"Mia did not put up a fight like this." Alex smirks at me and I open my eyes to see him laughing at my face.

"I had sex with Mia she is so much better than you I just want to teach both of you a lesson here.." Alex states "You are such a little cock tease and no wonder you got dumped and that loser Joe had left you with me as even he couldn't be bothered."

"Let me go." I whisper barely finding my voice as I do not like how I sound I am afraid and I just need to be able to sit up.

"I am leaving the bar honey!" Alex tells me "This is my parting gift to you seeing we both know you want it!"

Hating myself for coming out here alone with this asshole I close my eyes as I try to stop crying I do not want him to see he is having this effect on me. 

Biting my lip hard Alex leans roughly onto my chest then begins to tell me all about him and Mia and my mind cannot process this information.

"Come on!" Alex snaps at me leaning to the side he looks drunk and angry "Let's get naughty!"

Alex shouts at me as I keep my eyes firmly shut as I want this all to be a nightmare as I was so wrong about this guy and I had no one to help me.

"What the fuck?" I hear a familiar voice shout as a door slams shuts and then as if by magic Alex's weight is lifted off me.

Alex curses as I open my eyes to see Joe has moved him off me and I wipe the tears from my eyes as I thankfully sit up feeling my arms shake.

"Watch out!" I yell as I see Alex dive at Joe and he punches him in the face square on his nose as I see the blood pour after hearing the dull thud and then he hits him hard in the chest.

Joe steps back slightly doubled over as he wipes the blood from his face but then he grabs hold of Alex and hits him in the stomach and then the neck and face. 

Three swift blows happen which make Alex stumble back until Joe grabs him and punches him in the face one last time for luck and then he is down on the floor. 

"You ok?" Joe asks me in between breathes as he shakes his hand he used to punch out Alex then holds his nose as he is still bleeding pretty badly.

"I am now." I stutter again trying to hold back the tears as I root around in my bag on the floor for a tissue and handing it to Joe he takes it then stares at me as he wraps an arm around me to help me up from the bench. 

It is here I find my strength with Joe by my side I kick Alex in his side as he rolls around to try and get up as he curses at us both.

We leave him as he sits up shouting at Joe but neither of us look back as the right guy holds me tightly like he never wants to let go.

A security guy sees Joe's bloody nose and asks him what happens as he helps us through the crowd as I blindly follow along. 

Lights flicker on to signal the end of another night and I see people stare at Joe as the tissue stuffed up his nose then look at me.

"I got a guy here with a bloody nose." The security guy talks into a walkie talkie as we stand outside.

"I'm fine." Joe tells him and with one last look the security guard shakes his head and goes back inside.

"Are you ok?" Joe asks me again as I try to hold back tears they sting my eyes as I blink them away and am hugely thankful for this guy in front of me. 

Joe saved me from almost getting attacked seeing Alex was dead set on hurting me and I was still confused as I did not want to believe all what he had said about Mia.

"I am because of you." I tell Joe in between loud ugly sobs "Thank you." 

Silently Joe places his other arm around my arms and pulls me in for a hug which I greatly accept it feels safe and something I needed right now.

"Oh my god!" I hear Pete yell as I move my head to see him in front of us taking in my tear stained face and Joe's bloody nose.  
"Dude." Mike states "What happened?"

"Short version is I punched out Alex." Joe smiles then swears as he closes his eyes gently swaying in time with the music coming from someone’s car as they pass us by.

"You need to go to A and E." Pipes up Patrick appearing in front of us and pointing at Joe's nose.

"I'm fine." Joe mumbles waving us away and I see Mia give me a worried look and I just know that what Alex had said was true that must have been why they were arguing earlier.

"Actually I feel a bit light headed guys-" Joe stumbles sideways to the floor taking me with him and I notice he has his eyes closed and then Mike and Andy have hold of him as he lets me go.

"I'm calling for an ambulance." Mia yells as I blindly head over to her and hug her easily and she does the same back as she is talking to an operator on her phone.

I have so much I want to say to everyone especially Joe as he is sitting on the floor at the moment he is passed out and his nose won't stop bleeding it is all my fault.

"He will be ok." Mia squeezes me as she sees me staring "I told you he was a good guy."

"I have so much to tell you." I tell Mia and she nods then says " Me too"

We hug again as we wait for the ambulance as drunk people have gathered around Joe whilst Evan and Pete tell them to back off. 

I close my eyes and wish I could never have fell for Alex the guy was a real dick and I feel like I bought this all on myself and my friends.

I could not be trusted with anything I barely could keep a boyfriend and I almost lost a best friend. 

Finally the sirens fill the air as an ambulance appears in front of the club and Joe does not look well as he is slumped down. 

Two women appear and after checking Joe they get a sober looking Andy to help carry Joe he looks wasted and in pain as he stumbles up to his feet.

"Go to him." Mia tells me "We will meet you at the hospital!"

Rushing over as Andy heads into the ambulance he sees my face then steps down "You go." He smiles at me "Joe is in good hands."

I do not under estimate the irony of that sentence as Joe literally kicked ass for me and now I need to be with him and try to make sense of this mess.

The waiting room feels like purgatory as we do anything but wait for Joe because he began to have trouble breathing and it wasn't long before he had been taken in. 

That was over an hour ago as I notice the dark night sky being replaced by a mixture of purple and blue to signal a new dawn. 

Five times Pete has been to talk to the nurse at the desk to ask how Joe is as I sit here anxiously as the other's wait outside as the place is absolutely packed. 

"He will be out soon." Pete tells me "Joe has bounced back from worse things"

"Joe saved me from Alex." I tell Pete "He had me pinned to the bench he was going to-"

"It's ok." Pete smiles at me as I begin to cry for what feels like the hundredth time so far.

"Come here." Pete leans across his chair to hug me as we are both sitting in very uncomfortable red plastic seats.

"I messed up." I tell him "I really like Joe." I surprise myself with the declaration but it is all true.

"He likes you too." Pete explains "He did very early on in the night believe me."

Shaking my head I cannot believe Joe will ever accept my apologies for getting him in hospital and just making a mess of everyone's life including my own. 

It isn't until another hour or so passes that Joe appears his face all cleared of any blood and his nose looks less swollen.

"Dude!" Pete pats his best friend on the back.

"I'm ok." Joe begins "Just had problems breathing because of the nose bleed they cannot tell if my nose is actually broken but for now I have some really cool pills to take."

Joe looks at me and smiles as we all head out of here to cheering from the others who are all outside and I notice Patrick is talking to a nurse.

"Look who's pulled!" Joe laughs as we see Patrick wave his hat at us and the blonde girl next to him waves back at us.

"That is Anna." Andy tells us "We met her earlier but enough about that you ok Joe?"

"I am fine!" Joe tells everyone but I would like a few minutes alone with Tegan please can someone call a taxi!"

Moving away from us me and Joe are left alone as I watch Patrick lean in to hug Anna the nurse as she passes us and heads into the hospital.

"Funny night we've had." Joe begins and I look round at him as he lights a cigarette and inhales deeply then coughs loudly.

"You ok?" I ask him panicking.  
"I am fine!" Joe drops the cigarette on the floor and places both his hands on my shoulders.

"I am so sorry again-"

"Please-" Joe cuts me off” Stop apologizing to me I am just glad you are ok!"

I smile at this as this is what I learned about Joe he really is a great guy and he smiles at me as he leans in for a hug and I hear myself sighing out loud.

"Did you just swoon?" Joe laughs at me.

"Maybe." I smile and look deep in Joe's eyes as he leans down to kiss me softly on the lips as there is no clashing of tongues or teeth as it feels really good and dare I say it feels right too.

I was ashamed to admit that Mia had been right about my type and Joe how had I been so blind to it all? 

But none of that mattered right now as I felt Joe's tongue cheekily glide over mine and opening my eyes I find myself smiling stupidly in between some important kissing that felt so good.


	12. Joe Trohman Can't Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 chapters of drunken humour, no regrets, a lot of swearing and a happy ending (in more ways than one)...
> 
> After Fall Out Boy play one of their first sell -out gig in the town of Greendale they meet a friend of Pete’s who has planned them a whole evening of fun and beer.
> 
> Join the band as they meet Mike, his girlfriend Mia and a girl named Tegan who unknowingly got set up with Joe on a blind date.
> 
> Follow the evening from everyone’s perspective and try disprove that Patrick would not make an amazing drinking buddy?
> 
> Or that Andy isn’t just the best wing man to have by your side whilst Pete tries to keep everybody together because he never leaves a dude behind.
> 
> Be prepared for a night no one will ever forget once the memories settle and they all finally remember what the hell had actually taken place...

Now I had Tegan standing next to me as my right arm was wrapped around her tightly I knew that tonight had been a wild ride and I would not change a single moment of it. 

All the good times littered with the bad was just the minor plot points in this story. 

Now I was waiting for the good part to begin finally having some alone time with Tegan without everybody else hovering around us trying to look dis-interested and failing miserably. 

Mia had called two taxi's and told everyone we would be heading back to her apartment she shared with Tegan so I hoped we could go somewhere and chat alone. 

Looking down I notice Tegan is staring into space, biting her bottom lip deep in thought I am so thankful to Mike and Mia for setting us up. 

Better circumstances surely would have helped me play my cards a little better but I think I worked well with the hand I was dealt.

But being reminded there was assholes like Alex out there who wasn't playing with a full deck to begin with I am glad I rescued Tegan from him. 

The guy needed to be neutered at least but the memory of Tegan kicking him hard was enough to make me break into a smile. 

This girl was something as I try to hug her even tighter like I never want to let go as maybe this could be the beginning of something fun. 

"I need to talk to Mia quick." Tegan states as she leaves my side and I nod as I watch her walk over to her friend and the pair hug.

"We are both idiots." I over hear Tegan say as her and Mia chat in small voices and I look to see Mike is close by her and he joins in the hug the girls are having.

"Can I join in?" Evan questions as he opens his arms wide and even Mike smiles at him as he cheers happily at how everything has now worked out.

"Is there more drink at your apartment?" Pete asks smiling as is he is watching Patrick with the nurse a girl he met earlier this evening apparently.

"We have some vodka?" Mia smiles back "I think we all need a few shots before we break down this evening."

"But we have to leave Joe and Tegan alone." Mike acknowledges everyone as I see them all smirk at us and nod their heads in unison.

"You guys sure have been riding us all night!" I inform them which makes both Pete and Patrick begin to giggle.

 

"Who's riding who?" Questions Evan as he points from me to Tegan who looks wide eyed back at me a picture of innocence but then I see her wink at me and I break into a grin.

Once the taxis are here I pile in back with Mia holding onto Tegan's hand as she sits next to me and Mike is at the front with the driver chatting easily. 

I see Pete, Patrick, Andy and Evan all bundle into the other car and pretty soon we are driving through town and I notice Tegan hasn't let go of my hand. 

I let my thumb brush along her fingers and she turns to me and snuggles closer and I see Mia watching us from the corner of my eye.

"We're being watched." I mock whisper as Tegan turns round and tuts at Mia who pretends to try and grab something from her bag.

"Let's give her a show then." Tegan smirks as she lifts her head up and our lips touch it feels so right as we slowly match each other kiss for kiss.

"Ew I am sitting right here guys!" Mia shouts and she laughs as we break apart and I see that Tegan looks flustered as she brushes some stray hair from her face.

"Wait till we are back at the apartment." Scolds Mike as he turns round in his seat to smile at us and I shake my head at him.

Maybe we should take things at a slower pace I did not want to mess this up and lose Tegan because I rushed her into bed or something. 

I could be a gentleman and I think this was the right thing to do as I chose to ignore what was happening in my jeans at this very moment. 

Readjusting myself I notice Tegan watching me and I raise an eyebrow at her as she licks her bottom lip slowly as a reply which is making all this much harder for me pun intended. 

Soon the car stops and we sit outside a white building block we are at the apartment and I sit there and count the windows for a distraction but feeling a hand on my leg makes me jump.

"We are here." Tegan tells me smirking as her hand stays on my leg and I am sure I am about to combust as she is maintaining eye contact as her hand is trailing up my thigh.

"Can you two stop that?" Mia's voice breaks the spell as I turn to open the car door and we all step out and I can see that the other taxi is already here and Pete and Patrick are messing about pushing each other.

It is after four in the morning and here we all are the party is being continued despite the time which makes me think back to all those college parties I attended. 

Younger me would have been such a mess if I had met Tegan she really is out of my league but she has an intelligent mind that I like. 

Right now she is sitting with Mia in their kitchen as the place looks all open planned with white wooden floors and doors. 

Taking a few sips from the beer Mike had given me a little while ago I would totally disappoint my college self as I have had enough. 

The pills were wearing off and my nose was sore all I wanted was to go take Tegan somewhere quiet. 

Andy was passed out on the floor by the second green couch where Mike was sitting and every few seconds he was looking over at Mia and Tegan. 

Noticing the sliding door and balcony I stand up stretching my arms above my head and announcing my intentions I head outside for a well needed cigarette or ten.

I have never felt this alert in ages I am so aware of every move that Tegan was making and what had begun in the taxi hadn't only just got my mind racing.

Leaning both my elbows on the railing I look down as we are two floors up and I watch for any signs of life. 

Hearing the sliding door open I look round fully expecting Tegan to be there or was that just wishful thinking? 

Instead Mike framed the open door as he stepped out on the small balcony closing the door behind him taking the place next to me.

"I still cannot believe what Alex tried to do to Tegan." Mike states bringing the memory fresh into view and I feel the anger rise from the pit of my stomach.

"Well he won't be coming near her again." I begin "I will make sure of that!"

"Got under your skin has she?" Mike winks at me "You guys don't live that far away so."

"I don't want to mess this up." I tell Mike who nods at me "I do really like Tegan I want to play this just right."

"Dude..." Mike pats me on the shoulder as I finish my cigarette and flick it into the ashtray on the balcony floor "Just go in there and do your thing."

"I can do that." I state with a smile "Just think of the now and not the next week!"

"Totally just go have some fun!" Mike smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

As I reappear inside I can see Patrick and Pete still awake bickering to each other as Evan is falling asleep next to Pete with his head nestled on his shoulder. 

 

"That tattoo looks infected dude!" Pete tells Patrick who shakes his head and waves his hand around as if to prove a point but then he knocks it on the coffee table Andy has his long legs under.

"Holy shit!" Patrick curses correctly for once which makes Pete clap his hands at him in congratulations as he pretends to look upset whilst rolling his eyes at our bassist.

Noticing Mike talking to Mia she stands up from the kitchen table and waving to us all they both call it a night and head off to bed. 

I take this opportunity to walk into the kitchen as I see Tegan finishing off her beer she smiles as she sees me and I sit down opposite her. 

“Do you want a beer?" Tegan asks me and I shake my head as I watch her grab the bottle of vodka and two shot glasses instead.

Looking behind me I see Pete and Patrick still talking but they have lowered their voices and I am sure I can hear snoring either coming from Andy or Evan.

"Can I just say?" Begins Tegan breaking the silence between us by opening the blue vodka bottle in her hand and pouring out two shots she slides one in front of me. 

"If you are going to apologise please don't." I tell her smiling then add "That was then and this is now the two of us alone drinking these shots and getting some privacy finally!"

Feeling the need to look behind me I turn round to see that both Patrick and Pete are looking over at us and giving them a meaningful look back they smirk at me.

"Ok let's dedicate this shot to Mia and Mike!" Tegan smiles as she downs the shot and I follow suit the warm liquid makes me feel sick and I shake my hand as Tegan goes to pour another.

“One more?" Tegan pouts and I smile as I nod and she happily pours us another round.

"So who is this dedicated too?" I ask her as she slides the shot in front of me.

"Me I need some- " Tegan stops talking as someone's phone begins to ring and I look round to see Andy sit up suddenly from the floor knocking his knee on the table he grumbles then answers his phone.

Standing up he walks silently out onto the balcony eyes half closed and I turn to Tegan who shakes her head at me she looks a little nervous as she downs her shot quick and I do the same.

"Ok." Tegan begins "Do you want to go somewhere a lot more private?"

I let the question dart about in my mind until I tell myself off for even thinking about it and I nod as she smirks at me.

“Now behave the both of you." Patrick smiles at us both and I glare at him.

 

"I will be checking up on you guys in a little while." Pete joins in and the pair descend into giggles making Evan stir but he moves his head and it lands in Pete's lap.

"Take your own advice dude." I tell Pete who grins back at me whilst he tries to move Evan away from him.

"Let's go to my room." Tegan informs me not waiting for my answer she stands up grabbing the vodka, a large bag of chips then she is off.

I quickly stand and follow seeing Pete and Patrick salute me as I smirk and do it back to them finally some alone time with Tegan I was a happy dude.

Walking into her room Tegan drops the vodka and chips on the bed I see it is getting light outside I think I am calling time on alcohol now as those two shots have sent me way over the edge. 

But I could also blame Tegan for this feeling as being this close to her watching her take off her shoes she sits down on the bed removing her cardigan. 

Next she pulls up the cool tee shirt she had been wearing but I am not interested in that as I see her black silk bra is revealed whilst her hair falls over Tegan’s face. 

To compose myself as right now I could dart across the room and help Tegan along with taking off her clothes I push my boots off with my feet instead.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I ask but then regret it as Tegan has pulled down her tight black skirt and she is wearing matching black panties with ribbon on the sides and I cannot take my eyes off her.

"Stop asking questions and get over here." Tegan smiles at me and she closes the large gap I didn't know there was between us and before I know it we are kissing.

"Shit!" I swear and step back as my nose brushed Tegan's and it fucking hurt but opening my eyes I see Tegan looking worriedly at me.

"I am ok." I nod then smile and question "Now where were we?"

"Getting into my bed." Tegan demands and adds "I think I know how to make a few things up to you"

Shrugging my leather jacket off it falls to the floor as I move forward with Tegan and she pushes the vodka and chips to the floor with a small thud then sits on the edge.

I stand in front of her looking down with lust in my eyes as she smiles back at me sexily then begins to unbuckle my belt from my jeans. 

"Are you really sure this is ok?" I ask again as this was perfect what was happening right now and I did not want to screw anything up.

"Shut up and kiss me." Tegan replies as I lean down and she gently kisses me on the lips but then they become more urgent as she begins to lift my black tee shirt up and I help her remove it.  
Feeling her hand brush my erection through my jeans makes my smile as Tegan unzips me and my jeans fall down I kick them off urgently. 

With a grin Tegan takes the initiative and falls back onto the bed and I follow suit as I begin to kiss her again then I trace smaller kisses down her neck. 

Hearing her moan makes me even harder as I continue to kiss along her collar bone and down to her breasts which from this angle look incredible. 

Noticing the bra has a clasp at the front I go to open it as she wraps her hands around the back of my neck.

"Hey!" Shouts a familiar voice knocking hard on the bedroom door "There better not be any funny business in-"

"Go score Joe!" Yells Pete loudly cutting off Patrick and I get further annoyed because Tegan has moved her hands from my neck just as I undo the clasp and seeing her breasts she covers them with her hands.

"Ergh! Did they just kill the mood or what?" Tegan informs me as she sits up removing her hands from her perfect breasts I was in heaven five seconds ago and now I in hell.

"Let's just call it a night and cuddle together." I tell her standing up from the bed currently hating my friend as I realize I am still fully erected my mouth was saying one thing but my cock was betraying me.

"I've got a better idea come and lie back down on the bed Joe." Tegan orders me and the way she just said my name makes my cock jerk in my boxers which are getting really tight.

Doing as I am told I lay back down on the bed and I see Tegan smile at me sexily as moves forward and kisses me. 

Next thing I know I feel her hand gently grab my dick and it throbs in response and I moan as she begins to move her hand up and down my length and it feels very good.

"Let's get rid of these." Tegan tells me as she pulls down my boxers and I kick them off my ankles to the floor quickly forgotten about.

Tegan smiles at me then dips her head towards my cock which is jerking like crazy and I feel like I have entered heaven permanently as she wraps her lips around my head sucking gently. 

Then she slowly takes it in her mouth as I feel her tongue glide back and forth as she sucks me off and it feels amazing.

"Oh that feels good." I tell her as she takes all of me in her mouth and I place my hands onto her head enjoying the sensation until I begin to get a familiar ache in my balls which signals I am not going to last much longer.

Stop for a sec." I tell her as Tegan licks the tip once more then looks up and smiles at me.

"I thought you was enjoying it?" She asks looking a little self-conscious it was very sweet as she looked hot as hell.

"I am I just want to please you as well." I tell her sitting up with my legs stretched out still I grab her arms and move her closer to me until she is practically sitting on my lap.

"Let's get rid of these shall we?" I tease as I pull on one of the ribbons of her panties as I lean my head down and begin to suck softly on one of her erect soft pink nipples.

"Will you fuck me?" Tegan asks me as I look up into her face and see utter bliss as I nod and she smiles at me.

Locating a condom I pull it onto my cock as she lays down next to me brushing some hairs from her face she looks incredibly beautiful and I want to be inside her right now. 

Moving forward I lean over her as I begin to kiss her again tracing my lips over her skin but pretty soon I am inside her and she feels perfect as we move as one. 

Hearing her soft moans as she bites her bottom lip is sexy as we begin to fuck slowly and it feels great to watch Tegan’s face light up in pleasure. 

This is the closest we could ever be together and I want to make her happy so I try to hold off orgasming by closing my eyes. 

I groan when Teagan begins to move her hips faster and in return my thrusts appear more urgently as there is no better high than having sex.

Soon Tegan grasps onto my arms tighter and I she almost yells out my name as she comes covering her hands over her face then soon I follow suit feeling it hit me hard.

Discarding the condom I chuck it into a bin next to me then watch as Tegan silently pulls the cover over us I wrap one of her arms around her waist and she lets me. 

Snuggling up against me neither of us say a word as I smile to myself not being able to take this stupid grin on my face and looking down I see Tegan is smiling up at me. 

Closing my eyes contently I fall asleep feeling on top of the world as memories from last night play in my mind as I am so very happy that I had met Tegan.

Opening one eye I groan as a response to the multiple aches I was feeling all at once via my nose, head and right arm which was wrapped around soft skin. 

Looking in front of me I see Tegan and I smile but that effects my head which is swimming in pain I needed to move and locate some water and tablets. 

Finally removing myself from Tegan who moans in her sleep I head into the en suite bathroom and check out my reflection it isn't pretty. 

That is when I remember the impromptu hospital visit, Alex the asshole and the fact I was given some pain pills from a nurse.

Leaning over the sink closer to the mirror makes me feel light headed but it soon passes as I see light bruising on my nose but it appears the swelling has gone down a little.

I needed a drink as I swallow hard and feeling how dry my throat is makes me heave a little I had not felt like this for a long time so it must have proven last night had been fun. 

Briefly I recall me and Tegan in bed which makes my morning wood jerk and I know I needed to get rid of that guy before I headed out into the kitchen. 

Thinking of everything imaginably un sexy helped to relieve me of my boner but when I stepped back into the bedroom I see Tegan laying naked in bed.

The duvet is barely covering her breasts as I watch them rise and fall whilst she peacefully sleeps as I ignore all thoughts about waking her up and having some more fun. 

Instead I pull on my boxers and jeans finding my tee shirt at the bottom of the pile shoving it quickly over my head trying to avoid hitting my nose.

Pushing both my hands through my mess of hair I try and fail not to look smug as looking at Tegan once more I head out to find the others.

Hearing voices I follow them along a short corridor then I am in the living room seeing Pete look up at me my grin erupts over my face and I don’t even try to hide it.

'Someone looks like they woke up happy!" Pete announces which signals the others to look round and acknowledge me.

"I need coffee." I tell him grinning as I walk past Evan and Andy who were chatting on the couch they each give me a thumbs up and I nod at them.

"Where is Tegan?" Patrick asks looking up from his phone readjusting his glasses he looks pale and I see he has a bandage over his tattoo.

"Still sleeping I-"

"Wore her out?" Pete cuts in making Andy and Evan laugh loudly as he wiggles his eyebrows at me and shake my head at him.

"Well someone looks rather smug regardless!" Mia laughs appearing round the corner of the kitchen she hands me a blue mug filled with black coffee just how I liked it and I nod my thanks.

"I thought I was hiding it so well!" I tell Andy as I sit next to him on the couch and finding my pills on the coffee table I pop two out from the packet and tip them into my mouth. 

"Your nose looks better.." Andy begins smiling at me "Shame about the rest of your face but I guess Tegan would argue with me about that"

"It isn't his nose she is interested in!" Pete shouts over causing everyone but me to laugh and I nod as I drink the coffee hot and enjoy how it burns my mouth.

"Let's cut the crap guys now shall we?" I dead pan then add "It is a guy’s prerogative to never tell."

"But it is a girl’s prerogative to shout it out to the whole world!" I hear Tegan state and turning round I see her wink at me as Mia rushes over to her but stops as she sense us all looking over.

"Woman!" Andy tuts making all the guys laugh and Tegan nudge his shoulder with her hand as I see Mia give her friend a look one that spoke volumes and I am sure I can see her hopping from one foot to the other.

"Let's go on the balcony." Mia begins awkwardly "I, er have something to ask you?"

"It is average length isn't it Joe?" Pete smirks and I grab the nearest thing a cushion and throw it missing him completely and getting Patrick instead.

"Dude!" Patrick shouts " I am ill just let me die over here!"

Watching Tegan walk out onto the balcony I suddenly feel a little nervous as what if I imagined that the sex was good between us? 

But seeing her look back and smirk at me gets rid of that idea in my head as I notice she is wearing a baggy t shirt which just covers her ass it is very distracting.

It feels like they are outside forever as the rest of us chat easily as I learn that Patrick did in fact get the nurses digits last night and Andy got a booty call but he passed out during the cal.

“I was tired!" Andy curses " I cannot even work out if it was the girl from that awful karaoke bar or Sophie the one I met with Patrick!"

"Did Joe and Andy switch bodies last night?" Patrick jokes making me look up at him as he continues to talk “Usually it is Joe who cannot get a girl to talk to him let alone work out her name the next day!"

"True." Ponders Pete even tapping his chin with a finger trying to make himself look thoughtful it was not working " But he has made us all proud and I am sure Tegan was walking funny when she went outside-"

"Shut up dude!" I warn him just as Tegan and Mia reappear and I see her look at me with new eyes as I look down at my hands feeling a little awkward.

"Well who is up for some food?" Mike questions entering the living room and on cue winking at both me and Tegan who has come to sit on my lap as Andy and Evan get up and move to the other couch.

"We do need to talk about last night." Evan states “Greasy food and even greasier tales of excitement intrigue and sex!"   
"Let's do it!" Patrick stands slowly "I think I have encountered the worst hangover in ever and gosh do I need some food!"

"You two coming as well?" Mia points at me and Tegan who hasn't helped matters by making my erection reappear.

"I am feeling tired." Tegan mock yawns it is terrible and I find myself smirking as Pete looks at me and then gives me a sneaky thumbs up.

After much eye rolling from the others they all head out from the apartment leaving us and I cannot believe they had made it so easy I was sure they were going to really wind us up.

"I am not wearing-" 

"I cannot believe." I start cutting off Tegan in the process but then I say "Wait, what?"

"I." Tegan turns round still sitting on my lap placing a hand on my chest and I am sure she can feel how fast my heart was beating "...am not wearing any underwear" 

That does it as I feel all the blood rush to my cock as Tegan has fully turned and is facing me as her legs straddle my thighs and lifting up her tee shirt only confirms her statement.

"What if someone comes back?" I smile as Tegan lifts the tee shirt a little more at a time and I find myself watching in wonder.

"They won't I told Mia to keep them away for a few hours." Tegan tells me as she kisses me and I respond by kissing back hungrily. 

"I think I am free to stay here for a few days would you like that?" I blurt out then internally cringe as this was way out of left field and I may have just killed the moment.

"That sounds so much fun!" I hear Tegan say "Let's go camp out in my bedroom."

Nodding and smiling I grab onto Tegan's legs and standing up we both laugh as I carry her back into the bedroom to continue the fun. 

I know the guys would be ok with this I could get a train back home I just wanted to prolong this to confirm my suspicions that what was happening right now was the beginning of something awesome. 

Plus lots of sex was way more fun band rehersal.


End file.
